Pokemon: The Hopeful Pokemon Master
by Super High School Level Ahoge
Summary: Makoto finally escaped from Hopes Peak with his friends by his side. He was going to go back home, until a certain god pulls Makoto into the world of Pokemon, along with his friends. Watch Makoto and the rest of the Hopes Peak crew become the best Pokemon trainers the worlds ever seen.
1. Welcome Luckster To The World Of Pokemon

**Unknown Area**

Makoto woke up in the middle of a forest with several tropical plants. He got up and looked around to see if his friends were somewhere near.

"Kyoko, Byakuya, Toko, Hina, Hiro are you guys there" yelled out Makoto, but no answer came. He tried to think about the last thing he could remember, which was him pressing the button to escape Hopes Peak, but that was it. He then decided to walk around and try to find a way out of the forest. He walked around, but couldn't find anything that resembled a town or a house.

He then noticed he was a bit smaller than usual. He looked at himself and realised that he looked younger. He also sounded younger. He then realised that he was ten years old again. He was about to panic, until he heard a scream coming from behind him. He ran towards the scream and saw a boy with a blue and white shirt, blue and black hat, and black and red shorts running towards him. The boy then grabbed Makoto's hand and began to drag him along with him.

"YOU NEED TO RUN RIGHT NOW OR IT'S GOING TO HUG YOU" yelled the boy. Makoto looked at the boy and was shocked because he knew the boy. He was Ash Ketchum from one of his favorite game series, Pokémon and on his shoulders was his Pikachu. He then turned around and saw a big pink and black bear running towards them.

'What's the worst thing this bear could do' thought Makoto. He got his answer when the bear hugged a tree trunk, crushing it in his arms. Makoto then ran alongside ash didn't stop running. They spent a while running and jumping over logs. Ash looked up and saw a Charizard.

"Hey look there's a Charizard. It's probably a air ride Pokémon, we should follow it" said Ash, Makoto following after him. They did more running until they finally made it out of the forest. When they did they reached a building that looked like a big tree house. Ash saw three new Pokémon he hadn't seen before.

"Woah check out those cool Pokémon" said Ash running towards them. Makoto then ran after him since he was the only person he actually knew since he didn't play sun and moon. They then saw a blonde girl wearing all white standing next to the pokemon.

"No look out" said the blonde girl. Makoto and Ash looked to the left and saw three Tauros running towards them with people riding them. The Tauros ran over them, each one leaving muddy footprints on them.

"Woah Tauros calm down" said a green haired girl wearing overalls. The three Tauros all came to a complete halt. The blonde girl ran over to the two boys who were lying on the ground.

"Are you two okay" asked the girl.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've dealt with Tauros before" said Ash. Makoto then got up stumbling a bit.

"Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me" asked Makoto with swirls in his eyes. Makoto was about to fall, until he was caught by a blue haired girl.

"Woah are you okay, do you need medical attention" asked the blonde girl. Makoto then snapped out of the confused state he was in.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry, and thanks for catching me" Makoto said to the blue haired girl. Ash looked at the blue haired girl in shock.

"Hey I saw you fishing at the ocean before" said Ash. The girl then widens her eyes.

"Oh yeah your right, you were the one who was scared of the Bruxish" said the blue haired girl.

"Wait you know this guy Lana" said the green haired girl.

"My names Ash Ketchum, and I'm from Pallet town in the Kanto region, and this is my partner Pikachu" said Ash with a smile.

"My name is Lillie, it's nice to meet you" said Lillie. Ash then turned his attention back to Makoto.

"Hey I never got your name before" said Ash. Makoto had to think of a town and a region so he could say where he came from.

"Oh my names Makoto Naegi and I'm from Littleroot Town in the Hoen region" said Makoto, who quickly remembered the name of the region from Pokémon ruby and sapphire.

"Hey I noticed you don't have any pokeballs, do you not have any Pokémon" asked Lana.

"No I never got a starter Pokémon, I moved out here before I could get a Treecko, a Mudkip, or a Torchick" said Makoto.

"That makes sense, but I also wanted to ask what this place is" said Ash.

"Oh this is the Pokémon School in Aloha, and my names Mallow by the way" said Mallow.

"I've heard of this place, so this is it huh" said Ash.

"So I guess you two got lost on your way here huh. Come on I'll show you guys around, Hey Sophocles can you take my Tauros back to it's pin" said Mallow. She grabbed both their hands and pulled them towards the school.

**Pokémon School**

"Woah this place is awesome" said Ash.

"Yeah this is a really nice Pokémon school" said Makoto, who was looking at the bones of a Aerodactyl. Ash then looked out the window and saw a boy playing basketball with a Machamp and a Mankey.

"Woah remind me where I'm at again" said Ash with sparkles in his eyes.

"I told you Ash your in the Pokémon School. This is a place where pokemon and people study together" said Mallow as they walked down the hallway. They stopped in front of a door. Mallow then knocked on the door.

"Principal sir I brought two new students" said Mallow.

"Wait Mallow we aren't-" said Makoto before he was interrupted by the door opening and a Mr.Mime being at the door.

"Oh Ash you finally made it" said a woman walking to the door.

"It's my mom" said Ash.

"I'm so glad you finally made it here" said Ash's mother. A man with tan skin and a blue shirt then stepped out of the door.

"Ah hello there Ash, I'm so glad you could make it" said the man. Ash was shocked when he saw the man, and so was Makoto since he played the first game and saw the anime and knew who the man looked like.

"Professor Oak, what are you doing in Aloha" asked Ash.

"Oh no the Professor Oak you know is my cousing, my name is Samson Oak" said the Professor Oak look alike.

"He's the principal of the Pokémon school" said Mallow.

"What might your name be young man" Principal Oak asked Makoto.

"Oh my names Makoto Naegi, it's nice to meet you" said Makoto.

"Well then now that we've introduced ourselves you should come in so we can talk more" said Principal Oak. Ash, Pikachu, Mallow, and Makoto all walked into the principals office.

"So then we followed the Charizard here and that's how we made it to the Pokémon school" said Ash, telling everyone how him and Makoto made it to the school.

"So you guys really aren't new students" said Mallow.

"Yeah we never really got a chance to explain ourselves" said Makoto.

"It's my fault, I just assumed that you guys were new students" said Mallow with a nervous smile. The tv behind them then turned on and it showed Proffesor Oaks face.

"Hey Samuel I got the egg safe and sound" said Principal Oak.

"Well that's good news Samson. I would like to thank you for delivering the egg Delia.

"Oh it was no problem at all Professor Oak" said Delia. Mallow then got a idea.

"Oh Principal Oak can I please show Makoto and Ash around the campus" said Mallow.

"Of course you can. Now Porygon your Lombrway" said Principal Oak making Porygon and Lombre faces.

"So are you guys ready to go" asked Mallow.

"Yeah I'm ready what about you Makoto" asked Ash with a exited tone.

"Yeah I'm ready" said Makoto, also with a exited tone. The three then walked out the door and went to see the rest of the school.

**Classroom**

"This is our classroom"said Mallow as they stepped in the room. Ash then ran towards the edge and let the wind hit his face.

"Wow this feels so nice" said Ash. Makoto then walked up right next to him.

"Yeah I've never seen a classroom this nice before" said Makoto as he also looked out the ledge and saw the whole school.

"Yeah and that's not all. There's also the field where you guys met Tauros, there's also a lake, and the camus is huge and we learn all kinds of different things" said Mallow.

"Sup Alola to you all" said a voice coming from behind them. There was a man wearing a hat and a unbuttoned white lab coat.

"Oh hey there Proffeser Kukui" said Mallow.

"Wait this guys a professor" said Ash.

"Yeah he's our teacher. Professor is like you to meet Ash and Makoto" said Mallow.

"Principal Oak filled me in. Hi Ash, Pikachu, and Makoto. Pokémon school is a wonderful place, I hope you enjoy your visit" said Kukui.

"Yeah thank you" said Ash. They then heared a Pokémon roar come from the outside of the school. They looked out the ledge and saw a Charizard and a few people down there.

"Hey who are those guys" asked Makoto.

**School Entrance **

There were three people in black outfits wearing beanies that looked like skulls. One of them with blue hair stepped up.

"You stopping our bikes the way you did was not the smartest of moves yo" said the guy.

"Yeah like my bro said" asi the fat guy on the right.

"Team Skull doesn't like anyone getting in our way" said the blue haired guy.

"You've got that right" said the pink haired girl on the left. The shirtless guy in front of them with the red and black hair and red shorts then spoke up.

"I didn't block the road. The only people I can see getting in the way are you" said the black and red haired guy.

Oh listen to this guy, he thinks he's a big shot" said the blue haired Team Skull grunt. Ash, Makoto, Mallow, and Professor Kukui then ran up to the scene.

"Who are those guys" asked Ash with a serious expression on his face.

"Their part of Team Skull, and they always bully us into a Pokémon battle, it's not nice" said Mallow, also with a serious expression on her face. They turned their attention back to the conversation.

"If you can beat us in a Pokémon battle then maybe we'll consider letting you walk away" said the blue haired grunt.

"Yeah but if we beat you then we get dibs on that Charizard" said the fat grunt.

"Your gonna regret this" said the black and red haired guy.

"Yeah we'll see about that, come on out salandit" said the blue haired grunt throwing up three pokeballs.

"You too Yungoos" said the fat grunt.

"Yeah Zubat" said the pink haired grunt.

"Now tell your Charizard to battle" said the blue haired grunt. Both sides were glaring at each other, waiting for one to make a move.

"Stop it" said Ash who ran out to the red and black haired guys side, along with Makoto.

"Yeah he's right just stop this" said Makoto.

Ash, Makoto wait" said Mallow, trying to stop them, but failing.

"Huh, who do you two think you are" said the fat grunt.

"Your all cowards. Having a unfair Pokémon match being three against one" said Ash.

"Yeah if your going to have a battle then play fair"said Makoto.

"Oh yeah what are you two going to do about it, the guy with the spiky hair doesn't even have a Pokémon to use by the looks of it" said the blue haired grunt.

"At least I don't need to cheat in order to prove my worth, you guys are just Team Skull grunts that wait for beginner trainers to battle so they can beat them since they can't beat experienced trainers" said Makoto. The others were shocked to hear Makoto stand up to the grunts and not even have any Pokémon. The grunts were shocked and angry at the guy who called them weak grunts. The grunts then looked at each other and nodded. The blue haired grunt pulled out a pokeball and threw it at Makoto.

"There now you can battle, you said we were weak grunts, then prove it by beating us with that pokemon" said pink haired grunt.

"Alright then come on out" said Makoto as he threw the pokeball out towards the center. The Pokémon that came out was a scared eevee that was shaking.

"What did you do to this eevee" asked Ash with a angry tone.

"The eevee was weak so we just let our Pokémon play with him that's all" said the fat grunt. Makoto looked at the eevee and saw himself crying as a kid, he then turned to the grunts Pokémon and saw other kids. He knew what this was. He saw himself being bullied as a kid. He was normal, a average normal person like how eevee was a average normal type and the other Pokémon thought they were better than him. Makoto wasn't going to let that happen to this eevee. He was going to do what nobody else did for this eevee. He was going to believe in eevee. He walked over to the eevee and knelt down to it.

"Hey eevee, I know you're scared of them, but if you don't stand up for yourself then them picking on you will never stop. I know you have the strength to do it eevee, your so much stronger than you think you are, and if you can trust me and yourself then I know that you can win" said Makoto with his usual bright smile. Eevee looked up at him and saw his bright, trusting smile and began to feel motivated. He then stopped shaking and put on a determined face. He stepped forward and stood right next to Pikachu. Ash smiled at Makoto, happy that he thought the eevee was strong, even if the grunts thought it was weak. Everyone else's was shocked and moved by the scene. They couldn't believe that Makoto put his trust in a pokemon that he just meet, but they were glad that Makoto was helping eevee.

"Yeah now let's fight uh and you are" Ash asked the red and black haired guy.

"Kiawe, but I don't need any help" said Kiawe.

"Ash Makoto those guys are really dangerous" said Lana.

"Don't worry Lana we'll be okay" said Makoto. He looked at eevee with a determined grin and eevee returned it.

"Aright, but be careful with your Pokémon" said Kiawe. He grabbed a pokeball out of his pocket.

"Alright Turtonator come on out" said Kiawe as he threw the pokeball in the air. The Pokémon that came out was a big turtle looking Pokémon that had black spikes on it's back had a nose that looked like a cannon.

"Woah that's so cool, that's a Turtonator huh" said Ash, amazed by the new pokemon.

"It's a fire/dragon type, and it's a trusted friend" said Kiawe.

"Enough talking already. Salandit show them your strength with venoshock" said the blue haired grunt.

"Yeah, Yungoos use bite" said the fat grunt.

"Zubat use leech life" said the pink haired grunt.

Eevee/Pikachu use quick attack" yelled out Makoto and Ash at the same time. Eevee and Pikachu both ran at the Pokémon with incredible speed. The three salandit jumped in the air and tried to hit them with venoshock, but the two pokémon dodged and jumped at the theee pokémon and hit them with their quick attacks. The three salandit were hit and were taken out. Kiawe was shocked and impressed by the speed of those two Pokémon.

"Wow I've never seen quick attacks that fast before" said Kiawe. The three Zubat and three Yungoos then jumped at Turtonator and tried to bite him, but the turtle Pokémon turned around and let them bite the spikes on his back, causing them to explode on contact.

"Woah, what was that" asked Ash.

"If something touches the shells on Turtonator's shell they'll explode" said Kiawe.

"Wow that's awesome" said Makoto.

"Hurry salandit use your flame burst now" said the blue haired grunt. The salandit then whipped its tail at the three pokémon, sending a flame at them.

Eevee/Pikachu, dodge and use swift/thunderbolt" said Makoto and Ash. Eevee and Pikachu both dodged the attack and send out a huge thunderbolt and a bunch of stars flying at the pokemon. Both attacks hit the three salandit, causing them all to fall down because of the power..

"Woah that was awesome" said Mallow.

"Yeah way to go Pikachu" said Ash.

"Good job Eevee, I knew you could do it" said Makoto. The opposing pokémon got back up and prepared for more battling.

"I'll finish this" said Kiawe. Kiawe then touched a crystal attached to a wristband and a fire symbol appeared, Kiawe then crossed his arms in front of him. "Alright Turtonator let's go" said Kiawe.

"No it can't be" said the blue haired grunt with a worried expression on his face.

"Is it that move" asked the fat grunt.

Kiawe then began to do some flips, his Turtonator doing the same moves he did."The Z-move of my mind, of body, and spirit. With the great mountain of Akala, become a raging fire and burn" Asia Kiawe as a orange aura appeared around him. He moved his arms upward, the aura moving upwards as if the hands were fanning them. The aura then went from Kiawe to Turtonator surrounding him instead. "INFERNO OVERDRIVE" yelled out Kiawe. Turtonator then gathered a huge ball of fire in front of him, and launched it at the pokemon, causing the ball of fire to explode in a dust cloud. When the dust cleared everyone saw a crater with all the pokémon lying on the ground with swirly eyes. The grunts returned the pokémon back to their pokeballs.

"We won't forget this" said the blue haired grunt as they got on their motorcycles.

"Yeah what bro said" said the fat grunt as they all ran to their motorcycles.

"If you were going to use that move, you should have told us" said the blue haired grunt as they drove off.

"Yeah no fair" yelled the pink haired grunt. Ash then looked at Kiawe.

"Kiawe what was that move" asked Ash.

"Yeah I've never seen anything like it" said Makoto, who never saw a move like that in any other pokémon game.

"It's called a Z-move" said Professor Kukui walking towards the group with everyone else following him.

"A Z-move" asked Ash.

"Yep" responded Kukui.

"That's our Kiawe" said Sophocles.

"You were great too Ash and Makoto" said Mallow.

"Thanks Mallow" said Makoto.

"Z-moves are special moves passed down in the Alola region. Alola consist of four islands, and each one has it's own guardian pokémon. Only those who participate in a island challenge can use Z-moves" explained Kukui.

"Wow that sounds so cool" said Ash with a sparkle in his eyes.

"That was a really intense battle you three had" said Kukui.

"Hey Ash it seems that you enjoy a good pokemon battle" said Kukui.

"Yeah I want to be a pokémon master" said Ash.

"Oh I see" said Kukui with his finger on his chin. Ash and Makoto both felt something hit them in the head. They turned around and saw a flying yellow Pokémon.

"Who's That pokemon"asked Ash.

"Yeah I've never seen that pokemon before" said Makoto. Everyone turned to where Makoto and Ash were looking, but didn't see a pokémon at all.

"What pokemon" asked Sophocles.

"I don't see a Pokémon" said Lana.

"Yeah I don't see a pokémon either" said Mallow.

"Yeah but it was just there. It was a pokémon for sure" said Ash.

"Yeah it was about this big, yellow, had a orange crest on it's head, and it's arms kind of looked like shields" said Makoto. Kukui was shocked to hear Makoto's description of the pokemon.

"It sounds like your describing-" said Kukui before he was cut off.

"Tapukoko" said Kiawe. Everyone was shocked to hear that name.

"You saw Tapukoko, Guardian of Melemele island" asked Lillie.

"So I guess Tapukoko is the equivalent to a legendary Pokémon" asked Makoto. Ash just shrugged not knowing how to answer. Makoto felt something touch his leg. He looked down and saw eevee with his pokeball.

"It seems like eevee wants to be your pokémon" said Sophocles.

"Is that true eevee. Do you really want to be my pokémon" asked Makoto. Eevee nodded its head yes and let out a cheerful "eevee" in agreement.

"Alright then, I guess your my new pokemon" said Makoto. Eevee then climbed up Makoto's jacket and got on his shoulder. Makoto picked up eevee's pokeball and put it in his pocket. Everyone spent the rest of the day hanging out with each other and talking about the battle. Makoto then remembered something that he had to take care of. He had to find a place to live.

**Resteraunt**

Ash invited Makoto to eat with him and his mom, and since Makoto had no money he accepted. They were in a resteraunt watching a man juggle flaming pieces of wood.

"So Ash, Makoto did anything interesting happen to you guys today" asked Delia.

"Yeah we had a Pokémon battle and saw a rare Pokémon" said Ash. Just then Makoto and Ash heared the same cry Tapukoko let out before. They turned their heads to the sky and saw Tapukoko flying by.

"Ash there it is, let's follow it" said Makoto.

"Yeah lets go" said Ash. Ash, Makoto, Pikachu, and Eevee then got up and followed the Pokémon. They followed it to a empty area with lights and benches. Tapukoko stopped on the edge and turned back around to Makoto and Ash.

"Why do you keep coming to us" asked Ash.

"Yeah is there something you want to tell us" asked Makoto. Tapukoko then revealed two Z-ri ga and handed them too Makoto and Ash. The one floating in front of Ash and a yellow crystal and a lighting bolt symbol, and the one in front of Makoto had a white crystal and a strange circle symbol.

"That looked like what Kiawe was wearing" said Ash. They both looked up at Tapukoko and he just nodded. They smiled and grabbed the Z-rings and put them on their wrist. They glowed yellow and white, until the light faded and Tapukoko flew away.

"Tapukoko wait" said Makoto. Ash and Makoto ran to the ledge, but Tapukoko was already gone.

**Next Day**

Makoto managed to find a place to stay at the Pokémon center. He got ready for school and stopped at Kukui's house so he and Ash could both walk there together.

"Hey Makoto, So you ready to go" asked Ash.

"Yeah I'm ready" said Makoto. They began to walk to the pokémon school, and finally arrived after a few minutes of walking.

**Classroom**

Lana and Poplio were practicing making bubbles, Sophocles and Togedemaru were making something on Sophocles's computer, and Togedemaru was acting as the power source. Mallow and Lillie were talking about a recipe Mallow created for pokefood, and Kiawe just arrived from a delivery to another island. Professor Kukui walked in and everyone took their seats.

"Alola everyone" said Kukui

"Alola Professor Kukui" said everyone. Ash and Makoto then walked into the classroom. Kiawe noticed that Makoto and Ash had Z-rings.

"Alola everyone" said Makoto and Ash.

"From now on Makoto and Ash will be joining us for class" said Professor Kukui. Ash and Makoto took their seats and class began. After a hour class ended and Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Sophocles were talking to Makoto and Ash.

"Wow that's so cool that you guys have Z-rings" said Sophocles.

"You guys even have Z-crystals too" said Lillie.

"They have the Electrium Z and the Normalium Z" said Kiawe. "How did you guys get them though, you guys didn't participate in and pass the challenges I know of" asked Kukui.

"Actually Tapukoko gave these to us" said Ash. Everyone was shocked when they heard that.

"Really you guys saw Tapukoko again, and he gave you guys Z-rings and Z-crystals" asked Lana.

"Yeah we heard his voice and we ran over to it, when we found him these Z-crsystals floated down towards us" said Makoto.

"Yep right out of the sky" said Ash.

"Then what happened" asked Lana.

"Well it felt like Tapukoko wanted us to have them so we accepted them and that's how we got the Z-crystals" said Makoto.

"I've read about Tapukoko before, he's very well known as the guardian who likes to help islanders, but also likes to play tricks on people. If he thinks it's necessary it can sometimes even punish them. I've also read that on special occasions it will give gifts to people it likes" said Lillie.

"That's great, that means Tapukoko really likes Ash" said Mallow.

"Kiawe you got your Z-ring from the Akala island kahuna right" asked Sophocles.

"Yeah, by successfully passing the grand trial" said Kiawe.

"Wow that's so cool, so does that mean we can use Z-moves like you can" asked Ash.

"Using Z-moves is not something that should be taken lightly" said Kiawe with a kind of agitated tone in his voice. Ash and Makoto were confused as to what he meant. "Only when a pokémon and it's trainers hearts become one will the Z-ring turn their feelings into power, but those feelings must be about something greater then themselves like helping the islands, or helping pokemon, or helping others. Only those who care about all living things are permitted to use Z-moves. I'm not exactly sure what Tapukoko saw in you two, but now that you guys are Z-ring owners, you guys need to realize your responsibilities" said Kiawe. Ash and Makoto both looked down at their Z-rings and began thinking of what their responsibilities were.

"Yeah I understand that the Z-moves symbolize the bond of not just your pokemon, but also your bond to the islands and people too. I'll always be willing to help people and pokémon with any problem, so you can count on me too" said Makoto.

"Kiawe I don't understand much of that complicated stuff, but I know how important the Z-moves are. For sure you can count on me, but that's about all I can say" said Ash.

"Yeah that'll do" said Kiawe.

"So we've got a clash between a thunder bolt, a flamethrower, and a normal everyday hero. That's aweome" Kiawe said to himself. "Alright class it's almost time for pokémon science, today's teacher is Principal Oak" said Kukui.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Just like this this Exeggutor and Alolan Exeggutor there are many Pokémon who look different, or have a different type as well" said Principal Oak, who was dressed as a Exeggutor.

"Woah, their hights are totally different" said Ash.

Yeah, but their faces look the same" said Lana.

"The reason Alolan exeggutor have grown taller is because of the climate here in Alola. It's always sunny all year long so it's the perfect climate for exeggutor and exeggcute to thrive in. In fact some people believe that an Alolan exeggutor looks exactly the way it's supposed too, this is because of living in an ideal environment" said Principal Oak.

"Exeggutor" the alolan exeggutor said happily.

"The strange phenomenon of pokemon developing their distinct appearance based on the rigion they live in is called regional variant, for example a exeggutor is normally a grass/psychic type" said Principal Oak.

"Psychic type" asked Lillie.

"Lillie would you please tell us what type an alolan exeggutor is like a Machamp" said Principal Oak sounds a Machamp impression.

"Of course, their a grass/dragon type" said Lillie. Ash and Makoto were shocked to hear that.

"A grass/dragon type" asked Ash. He and Makoto got up from their seats and walked over to the exeggutor. "So exeggutor's a dragon type too" said Ash.

"Yeah it's even got a tail" said Makoto as he touched the exeggutor's tail. Lille stood up from her seat with a worried expression on her face.

"Wait there's something about it's tail you two should know" said Lillie. The exeggutor's tail had a face on it and when it saw Makoto touch it's tail it got angry. It knocked Makoto into a nearby ladder, Makoto kept on falling down, until he grabbed a hold of the ladder and stoped himself from falling.

"Oh brother" said Kiawe.

"Uh are you okay" asked Sophocles.

"The tail of the alolan exeggutor has a mind of its own, you need to be careful in case it decides to attack you which is what I was trying to warn you about before" said Lillie.

"Pika" said Pikachu with a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah I probably should have listened to you earlier" said Makoto.

"Hahaha. You see learning here is like a wild tauros so you need to have the patience of a conkeldurr" said Principal Oak as he did impressions of tauros and conkeldurr. Everyone groaned at his terrible joke.

**Forest**

Makoto was in the forest looking for another pokémon. He thought that since Mallow told him that Team Skull attacks them frequently that he should have another pokémon with him. He went into the woods and looked around for a few minutes. He found no pokémon around and was about to give up, until he heard a rustle in the woods.

"What was that" Makoto asked himself. The Pokémon that came out was a little pink white and black bear pokémon.

"Wait that looks like the pokémon that came running towards me and Ash, is that the pre-evolution of that bear" Makoto asked himself. "Well it's not like he can crush me to death so I might as well catch him" Makoto said to himself.

"Eevee lets go" Makoto told eevee. Eevee then hopped off Makoto's shoudler and stood in front of the pokémon. "Eevee use quick attack" said Makoto. Eevee then began to glow and ran toward the bear pokemon with incredible speed and hit the pokémon, knocking it back. The pokemon got up and it's fist was coated in some kind of mist. Makoto immediately recognized that attack.

"Eevee dodge he's using ice punch" Makoto told eevee. Unfortunately the attack landed and eevee was sent flying back towards a tree. "Eevee are you okay" Makoto asked eevee, to which eevee just got back up and nodded.

"Alright then eevee use swift now" said Makoto. Eevee sent a bunch of stars flying towards the bear pokemon, each one landing a hit. The bear pokemon flew back and landed on it's back. Makoto pulled out a pokeball from his pocket. "Alright I guess this is it. GO POKEBALL" yelled out Makoto as he threw the pokeball towards the bear. The pokeball hit and the bear glowed red before going into the pokeball. The pokeball shook three times before stars appeared around it, signifying its capture.

"Alright eevee we caught a-wait I don't know this pokemons name" Makoto said. He went over and picked up its pokeball. "I'll have to ask Professor Kukui in the morning, but right now it's getting dark. We should get back to the pokémon center eevee"said Makoto. Eevee got back up into Makoto's shoulder and the two made their trip back to the pokémon center. "I don't know why I was brought here, but I'm glad I was. I hope everyone's doing okay, wherever they are" Makoto said to himself as he looked at the moon

**Unknown Area**

We see the view from the mom drop and reveal a boy lying on the ground unconscious. He woke up in a forest. He didn't know what he was going there or how he got there. First he was being held captive by Monokuma's and now he was in a forest in the middle of no where. He looked around and was shocked. He saw a bunch of people unconscious on the ground. Some of them he knew were dead from watching the killing game, some of them were a part of the killing game and managed to survive, some of them were from future foundation, and some of them were from his class back at Hopes Peak. Who is this person you might ask, well his name is Masato Naegi, and the Super High School Level Street Fighter. He was also Makoto's older brother, and a member of class seventy seven.

"Oh your finally awake" he heard a voice come from behind him. He turned around and was shocked when he saw the legendary pokémon Arceus standing in front of him.

**And that's it. I know I said I was going to do a Danganronpa Spider-Man crossover, but I can't seem to think of any story of Makoto. I will make it, but I will be mainly focusing on the "Makoto The Super High School Level Saiyan" story along with this one. If your asking if Makoto is going to be a normal type trainer he's not, he just got normal types at the beginning by coincidence. The pairing will be MakotoxChisa (she'll be younger in this story). **


	2. Tapukoko Takedown

**Random Forest**

"Your the pokémon Arceus, as in the pokémon god Arceus" said Masato with a shocked expression.

"Yeas that would be me" said Arceus.

"But pokémon don't exist, how is this possible" asked Masato.

"Well you see there are several alternate universes, this is one where pokémon exist" said Arceus. Masato was still in shock, but managed to calm down and try to understand the situation he was in. "You should probably go help your sister, she's waking up right now" said Arceus pointing his hooves at Komaru Naegi, the Little Sister of Makoto Naegi.

"Komaru are you okay" asked Masato as he ran over to her. Komaru got up from her spot on the ground, but was still a little dazed from being put into the sudden sleep.

"Masato is that you, I'm so happy to see you aga-" said Komaru before she saw Arceus standing behind Masato. "Masato did I hit my head or is that A POKÉMON STANDING RIGHT THERE" asked Komaru, shouting the last part.

"Sup" said Arceus nodding his head at Komaru. Komaru waves at the Arceus, but was still in shock.

"So Arceus not that I'm trying to question your godliness or anything, but why are we here again" asked Masato.

"I will explain once everyone here has woken up from their sleep" said Arceus. After a few minutes the seventy seventh class woke up.

"Woah, what the hell is this place" asked Fuyuhiko.

"I do not know mas-Fuyuhiko, but it looks odd" said Peko. Everyon began to wonder where they were, and some panicked when they woke up

"Everyone calm down, we won't be able to find out where we are unless w- hey is that a pokémon standing right there" asked Chisa Yukizome the Former Super High School Level House Keeper, and current teacher of the seventy seventh class. The whole class turned to where Arceus, Masato, and Komaru were standing and saw the reindeer looking pokémon. Chiaki and Ryota immediately ran over to it, knowing who it was.

"OH MY GOD YOUR ARCEUS. I LOVE POKÉMON I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR ACTUALLY HERE" shouted Chiaki in excitement.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY STANDING IN FRONT OF ARCEUS, THE GOD OF POKÉMON" said Ryota with sparkles in his eyes. Everyone sweat dropped when they saw the two people praising Arceus. They then realised that Ryota was different from what they remembered.

"Hey Ryota, you finally lost some pounds huh. You actually look kind of good, expect or the sleep deprived eyes that is" said Kazuichi. Imposter then stepped forward in front of everyone.

"I am the Ryota you all knew. I am the Super High School Level Imposter. I took the role as Ryota so that I may come here and not have anyone know who I am" said Imposter. Everyone was shocked when they heard the guy that they knew for the past couple of years was actually not the giy the thought he was.

"So what's your real name" asked Mahiru.

"I don't have a name, I never had one" said Imposter.

"Um excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt this moment of reveal, but are we all just going to ingnore the TALKING ANIMAL OVER THERE" said Teruteru. Everyone turned their attention back to Arceus. They took a couple of seconds and just looked at him, and then they reacted by screaming in shock.

"What the hell is that" asked Hiyoko Saionji.

"I don't know Hiyoko, but we should be careful" said Mahiru. She then noticed that Masato and a girl shed never seen before were standing next to the pokémon. "Masato what are you doing standing next to that thing, and who's that girl" asked Mahiru.

"Oh this is my little sister Komaru, Komaru these are my friends from my class at Hopes Peak" said Masato.

"Hello everyone it's nice to meet you" said Komaru.

"So this is your little sister, and she even has a ahoge just like Makoto" said Chisa. Everyone then noticed that Makoto was no where around them, even though his classmates were here.

"Wait where is Makoto shouldn't he be here too Arceus" asked Masato.

"Once everyone wakes up I will explain what is going on, and what is going on with Makoto at the moment" said Arceus.

"Can you at least tell us if he's in danger" asked Komaru.

"He is not in any danger Komaru, in fact he is actually having fun a time making new friends at the moment" said Arceus.

"So he's safe, that's good at least" said Masato. Chisa however, was still worried about Makoto. She remembered the times Class Seventy Seven and Class Seventy Eight spent together and how they got along. She always thought he was one of the nicest people st Hopes Peak. At that moment Class Seventy Eight woke up from their sleep. They were shocked to see that they not only were in a forest, but they also saw their dead friends.

"AHHH IT'S THE GHOST OF EVERYONE WHO DIED. WE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR DEATHS SO PLEASE DONT KILL US KIND SPIRITS" said Hiro. Hina looked at Sakura with wide eyes.

"S-S-Sakura is t-t-that you" asked Hina, now teary eyed.

"Yes Hina it is me, I missed you so much" said Sakura with a smile. Hina ran over to her and pulled her into a big hug, while crying tears of joy. Everyone else were still in shock, and some of them were happy.

"Bro is that you. Is it really you bro" Taka asked Mondo.

"Yeah Bro it's me" said Mondo with a smile. Taka ran over to him and, just like Hina, pulled Mondo into a hug, Mondo then pulled him into a chokehold and gave him a noggie in a brotherly fashion. Kyoko was looking around for Makoto, but she couldn't find him.

"Has anyone seen Makoto, I can't find him anywhere" said Kyoko. Everyone looked around and saw that Makoto really wasn't there with them.

"Where is Makoto, we have to find him" said Sayak with a worried tone.

"I don't understand, he was with us last time when we opened the door to leave" said Byakuya. Sayaka walked over to him with a angry look on her face.

"Where is Makoto. You just said he was with you so you should know where he is" said Sayaka with a demanding tone.

"Listen imbecile we don't know where he is either. We are all in a similar situation, now get off of me" said Byakuya. Mondo then looked at Chihiro and saw that he was staring at something in shock. He looked in the direction he was staring at and saw a reindeer looking creature.

"What the fuck is that thing. It looks like a deer or something" said Mondo. Everyone focused their attention on Arceus and were all shocked. Some of them were scared since they did not know what the creature was, some of them were in disbelief because they knew who Arceus was and where he came from. They also saw a boy who looked similar to Makoto. Sayaka ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Makoto im so glad your okay" said Sayaka.

"Um sorry but I'm not Makoto. I'm his brother Masato" said Masato. Sayaka backed off and regained her sad look as she still had no idea where Makoto was.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but since almost all of you are awake it's almost time to explain the situation" said Arceus. Everyone was shocked that the pokémon could talk.

"WOAH DID THAT THING JUST TALK" screamed Hiro, backing away from the pokémon.

"Do not worry Hiro, I'm not here to hurt you" said Arceus.

"Why should we believe you. We're in the woods, with no memory of how we got here, most of us were dead before we came here, and your a talking reindeer thing" said Leon.

"Well the first reason is that most of you are alive BECAUSE of me. I think that's pretty much the only reason you guys should trust me" said Arceus.

"Well I mean he has a point. Most of us were deceased before we awoke here" said Celes.

"I think we should trust him. I mean he is the one who brought us here. Not to mention that this looks like a peaceful area and not a place to torture us or something" said Komaru.

"And who are you" asked Byakuya.

"My name is Komaru Naegi. I'm Makoto's sister" said Komaru. Everyone was shocked to hear that the girl in front of them was Makoto's sister.

"I can actually see the resemblance. You guys even have ahoges on your heads" said Chihiro.

"Hey your Makoto's brother, so why don't you have a ahoge too" asked Hina. Masato looked away embarrassed while Komaru laughed.

"Don't worry he just doesn't want anyone to know he has our mothers haircut" said Komaru failing to hold back her giggles, along with a few others from both classes. Masato turned to her with a blush and a angry expression on his face.

"Komaru I do not have moms haircut, it just looks similar, but their not the same" said Masato.

"Enough of your bickering, Arceus can you please tell us why we're here" asked Byakuya, who was tired of not knowing what was going on.

"We must wait for everyone else to get here" said Arceus. At that moment Hina heard two voices come from the forest.

"How much longer till we get there sis" asked one voice.

"I do not know, but we should be getting close to some kind of civilization" said the other voice. Hina knew who the voices belonged too, and she got angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE" asked Hina. Everyone turned around and saw Junko and Mukuro walk out of the forest. Byakuya Hina and Kyoko had faces of anger on, Hiro and Toko yelped when they saw the twin sisters, and everyone else was confused as to why the five people in front of them reacted like that.

"Hina what is the matter. Why did you scream at Junko, and who is this other girl" asked Sakura with a concerned tone in her voice.

"These are the people who locked us in Hopes Peak, their the reason most of us died"said Hina. Everyone had looks of anger on their faces as they remembered the horrible times they had in Hopes Peak.

"You monsters, what you two did is unforgivable" said Sakura.

"Yeah I'm not letting you two bitches get away with it, even if you are chicks" said Mondo. Both him and Sakura ran towards the twins, but were stopped by Arceus using psychic to keep them in place.

"Arceus why'd you use psychic to stop them. Their the ones who ruined our lives, and destroys the outside world" said Hina. The others were confused as to what Hina meant by the outside world.

"What do you mean the outside world, only we were in the killing game" said Sayaka.

"Yes but before that it turns out that we all attended Hopes Peak and knew each other, but those two erased our memories so that we would kill each other. Also they caused the world to fall into despair by destroying the outside world. Not only that but the big metal gate and the iron walls on the door were us trying to keep ourselves safe, but those were also memories they erased" said Byakuya. Everyone was shocked and horrified by what they heard. Everyone was thinking that their friends and families might be dead, and that they would never see them again.

"If that's true then why the hell won't you let us beat the shit out of them Arceus" said Mondo.

"Because even though everyone thinks they did it they are actually innocent" said Arceus. Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"What that can't be true, Junko said so herself that they were the ones that caused the despair in the world and forced us to kill each other" said Kyoko.

"I was going to wait until later, but in order to defuse the situation I have no choice. Junko and Mukuro were being hypnotized into doing those things. Someone from my world was doing it" said Arceus. Everyone thought about it for a moment, and then decided to believe Arceus since he had been helping them so far. Mondo and Sakura calmed down, and stopped trying to attack Junko and Mukuro.

"Um hello everyone my name is Junko Enoshima, and me and my sister Mukuro were wondering if you knew how to get o-OH MY GOD IS THAT A POKEMON, I LOVE POKÉMON" said Junko. Everyone was shocked and confused. They are shocked because they were seeing a super model, with thousands of dollars exclaiming how much she loved a child's video game, and they were confused because they were all thinking "this is the mastermind of the killing game".

"Um excuse me Mukuro, if you do no mind me asking, what do you remember before you arrived here" asked Sonia.

"Well I remember being at the front of Hopes Peak with my sister, but then I lose consciousness and me and my sister woke up in the woods" said Mukuro.

"I guess Arceus was telling the truth, but I still have another question for him. If you know where Makoto is then can you please tell us where he is, and if he's okay" asked Sayaka.

"Oh Makoto is fine, do you want to see" asked Arceus.

"Really, you'll take us to him" asked Chisa.

"No, but I can show you what he is doing at the moment" said Arceus.

"Well that's close enough" said Mondo. Arceus then used his powers to create a screen, and everyone saw Makoto appear on that screen. He was walking alongside a boy some of the people knew as Ash Ketchum, and were shocked to see him with a eevee on his shoulders. They were jealous that he had a pokémon, but decided to not interrupt and continue watching. **(Makoto POV= Point Of View Of Makoto. Hopes Peak POV= Point Of View Of Spectators)**

**Makoto POV**

Ash and Makoto arrived at the pokémon school after their walk. They arrived at the front, but were suprised by Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Sophocles jumping out at them with balloons yelling "suprise". Ash and Makoto both fell backwards out of shock.

"Woah sorry, we didn't mean to surprise you guys that bad" said Sophocles.

"It's fine, but what is this for" asked Makoto getting up from the ground.

"It's to welcome you guys to the pokémon school" said Kiawe, helping Ash get up.

**Hopes Peak POV**

"Makoto's friends seem nice" said Masato.

"Yeah I like them. They look really interesting" said Komaru.

"I can't believe Makoto got a eevee, I always wanted a vaporeon when I played pokémon" said Hina.

"Yeah Makoto really is the Super High School Level Luckster if he was lucky enough to get a eevee as a starter pokemon" said Leon.

**Makoto POV**

"Really, Thanks guys that's really nice of you" said Ash.

"No problem, besides you guys beat Team Skull yesterday so that's something else we could celebrate" said Mallow.

"Oh hey guys guess what. Yesterday I got another pokémon out in the woods, but I don't have a Pokédex so I don't know what it's called" said Makoto.

"Wait seriously, you caught another pokémon, well show it to us" said Kiawe. Makoto pulled a pokeball out of his pocket.

"Alright then. Come on out" said Makoto as he threw the pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and revealed a blue light. The light landed on the ground and transformed into a pink white and black bear.

"Oh so you caught a stufful" said Kukui. Ash thought the bear looked familiar, and realised where he had seen it from before.

"Hey that looks like the big bear pokemon that chased us in the woods, could that be its pre-evolution" asked Ash.

"Oh you must mean Bewear. Bewear is the evolution of Stufful" said Lillie. "Stufful and Bewear are normal/fighting types. Stufful are affectionate towards humans, but wil flail it's arms and legs around, causing damage that can hurt even a pro boxer or martial artist" said Lillie.

"Wow Makoto you caught a pretty strong pokemon" said Ash.

"Yeah, he's also super cute" said Lana.

"Yeah, but it's also pretty ironic the most ordinary looking guy here for two normal types" said Sophocles.

"Well I am a pretty ordinary guy, I didn't even have a pokémon until yesterday" said Makoto.

**Hopes Peak POV**

"So he has two pokémon, and one of them is a fighting type. I wonder how strong that Stufful of his actually is" said Sakura, wondering how strong fighting type Pokémon were.

"Lillie said it can beat pro boxers and martial artists so it must be pretty strong to be able to do that as a tiny bear" said Sayaka.

"Yeah it looks cute and shit, but it packs on hell of a punch" said Mondo. Everyone heard rustling coming from the woods.

"Oh it appears two other people have found there way here" said Arceus. The people that came out were a man and a woman. The man looked exactly like Makoto, and the woman looked like Komaru. The man's name was Mikoto and the woman's name was Celia, and they were Makoto's parents.

"Mom, dad it's really you" said Komaru as she ran towards her parents. She hugged them tightly and her and Celia were crying tears of joy, or in Celia's case, waterfalls of joy. Masato walked up after and gave them a hug too. Mikoto looked up and saw the screen with Makoto on it.

"Wait that's Makoto, where is he" asked Mikoto.

"Your son is fine Mikoto, he is in my world living his life" said Arceus the Naegi parents were shocked to hear the pokémon talk.

"Wait what are you, and is Makoto fine" asked Celia.

"Yeah Makoto's fine, and mom guess what, he's in the pokemon world and he already has two pokémon" said Komaru. Celia and Mikoto were shocked since they both knew what pokémon was.

"Wait pokemon, as in the video game pokémon. I remember playing that as a kid" said Mikoto.

"If you don't mind can we please get back to watching what's going to happen next" asked Byakuya.

"Alright then, we might learn where he is if we watch" said Celia.

**Makoto's POV**

"Your not ordinary, you beat Team Skull with a pokémon you didn't even know. That sounds pretty amazing to me" said Mallow.

"Thanks Mallow, but im still ordinary at things other than pokémon battles" said Makoto.

"Well we should get this party started. First thing is that me and Togedemaru want to challenge you,

I think you know what I mean" said Sophocles.

"You want a pokémon battle huh, well then me and pikachu are ready" said Ash.

"Yeah me and eevee are ready too" said Makoto. The two boys stopped their excitement when they saw what Sophocles really meant.

"Balloons" asked Ash.

"Yep whoever pops all the balloons first wins the game. It can be pokémon or trainer" said Lana. Makoto and Ash smirked.

"Alright then we accept you challenge" said Ash with new found excitement. Pikachu let out a "pika" in a exited tone.

"Me and eevee are gonna win, isn't that right eevee" said Makoto. Eevee let out a "Eevee" in the same exited tone as Pikachu. Ash and Makoto then walked over to the balloons, eevee and pikachu got of their trainers shoulders and prespared for the challenge.

"Alright then, ready, set, GO" said Kiawe. Ash, Makoto, Sophocles, and their pokémon ran over to the balloons in front of them, and tried to pop them. Ash and pikachu had the hardest time with their balloons, Sophocles and togedemaru struggled less, and Makoto and eevee had the easiest time since eevee was using Makoto's ahoge to pop the balloons. Makoto and eevee won the balloon popping race with Sophocles and togedemaru coming in second and Ash and pikachu coming in third.

"Now it's time for the pokémon aquathalon" said Kiawe.

"A pokémon aquathalon is a competitive sport where you run and then swim" said Mallow.

"Good luck to all three of you" said Sophocles. Pikachu, stufful, and poplio all ran towards the lake. Pikachu was the first to jump in, eevee being a close second, and poplio being third. It looked like Pikachu was about to win, until poplio surpassed pikachu since it was a water type. Poplio won, Pikachu came in second, and stufful came in third.

"Now it's time for my challenge" said Kiawe. Makoto, Ash, and Kiawe were racing with Tauros. Ash was in the lead at first, but was cut off by Makoto, Kiawe couldn't cut in front of Ash because Makoto had cut him off at the same time he cut off Ash so he stayed in last. Makoto won the race, Ash got second, and Kiawe got third.

**Hopes Peak POV **

"Wow Makoto has been doing really good in these challenges. You can tell him and his Pokémon like each other" said Celia.

"Yeah it looks like Makoto is having fun, he looks more exited and alive then he ever has before" said Masato.

"Do you guys think that Makoto will be willing to show us how to catch pokémon" asked Chiaki.

"I hope so, having a pokémon sounds awesome as hell" said Leon.

"I want a all water type team so they can swim with me" said Hina.

"I'd probably go with a entire electric type team" said Chihiro. Everyone then began to think on the typing they wanted for their pokémon, but decided to wait until later and continued watching the lucksters life in Alola.

**Makoto's POV**

"Nice job Makoto, your really good at these challenges" said Sophocles.

"Well my pokémon helped me too. We worked together to complete those challenges" said Makoto.

"Yeah stufful and eevee are really cool pokemon" said Lana. Professor Kukui then walked up to the group.

"Hey Professor Kukui. Hey Rockruff" said Ash.

"You guys are looking at your fith suprise. If pikachu and eevee or stufful agree, let's have a pokémon battle" said Kukui.

"We get to battle against Professor Kukui, that's awesome" said Makoto, exited to be able to battle again.

"Wait before that we should have some lunch. Since I work at my parents resteraunt I can make the food" said Mallow. Ash and Makoto's stomachs grumbled in hunger.

"Yeah I am pretty hungry, well then let's go to the classroom and eat there" said Makoto.

"Yeah let's go" said Ash.

**Classroom**

"Okay everyone lunch is ready" said Mallow waking in with multiple tin trays carrying food on them. She placed down the food in front of everyone, and placed down a tray of ground up berries for the pokémon.

"Is it good Poplio" asked Lana. Poplio let out a cry of approval.

"I followed your pokémon food recipe exactly the way you said to make it" Mallow told Lillie.

"I made it so it would taste good, and be healthy" said Lillie.

"It's really good" said Ash, eating the food nonstop.

"Yeah it's amazing" said Kiawe.

"Mallows resteraunt is good, I don't like eating anywhere else" said Sophocles.

"I can see why, Mallows food is really good" said Makoto. Ash and Makoto then heared a loud cry come from outside the classroom. They walked over to the ledge of the classroom and looked outside.

"Makoto is tha-" asked Ash before he was interrupted by Tapukoko suddenly appearing right in front of them. Makoto and Ash both jumped back, suprised by the pokemon's speed. Everyone stood from their seats and stared in awe at the sight of Tapukoko.

"It's the guardian of Melemele island, Tapukoko" said Lillie with a shocked expression.

"Wow, what a sight" said Mallow.

"It's so beautiful" said Lana. Everyone was still stunned from Tapukoko's entrance, while the pokémon greeted the guardian with happy cry's. Ash and Makoto then smirked and walked towards the pokémon.

"Hey Tapukoko it's great to seee you again. Thank you for the Z-rings by the way" said Makoto.

"Yeah we never got to say thank you for giving us the Z-rings so thanks" said Ash.

**Hopes Peak POV **

Everyone was shocked by the pokémon that appeared on the screen.

"Does anyone recognize that pokémon from anywhere" asked Ryota.

"Sorry but me and my husband have only played gen 1 before, we've never even played gen 2" said Celia.

"It's true, I've never seen that pokémon in any past gameplay before" said Chiaki. Everyone was shocked to hear that not even Chiaki had heard of the pokémon.

"If Chiaki hasn't seen it then no one else here has" said Masato. Everyon began to worry for the luckster.

"Is it going to try to hurt Makoto and his friends" asked Chisa worried.

"I don't think it's going to harm them. Besides Makoto said it gave him that weird Z-band thing so it probably likes him" said Komaru.

"We can only hope for Makoto's safety and that the pokémon doesn't hurt him" said Kyoko. Chisa however couldn't stop herself from worrying about the luckster, and she couldn't stop her heart from beating at the fast pace it was at either.

**Makoto's POV**

Tapukoko tilted it's head in confusion as to what Ash and Makoto said. It then moved at such a great speed it appeared to be a blur. Everyone was shocked yet again by the fast movements of the guardian.

"Woah he's fast" said Makoto. Tapukoko then took Ash's hat off of his head.

"Hey that's my hat" said Ash. Tapukoko then moved around the classroom with great speed. He placed the hat on pikachu for only a moment, and then took it off. He continued to move across the room with great speed. Everyone tried to follow the pokemon's movements, but couldn't keep their eyes on him at all.

"I can't follow its movements, it's to fast to keep up with" said Kiawe. Tapukoko then reappeared outside the classroom, and flew away from the group, still wearing Ash's hat. Ash, Makoto, Pikachu, Eevee, and Stufful all ran after it.

"Wait give me my hat back" said Ash.

"Guys wait, we'll come with you" said Lillie. They then ran into the forest, still chasing after the guardian of Melemele island. Everyone had to jump over a log in their path, but had no trouble, other than Sophocles who need some help getting over the log. Tapukoko then stopped, everyone else also came to a halt. Tapukoko placed Ash's hat back on Ash's head and backed up, getting into a fighting position.

"Wait do you want to have a battle with the both of us" asked Makoto.

"He wants to battle both of them" asked Lana.

"I guess Ash's fith surprise was Tapukoko and not me" said Kukui.

**Hopes Peak POV **

"Why would Tapukoko want to fight Ash and Makoto. I don't see any reason for him to fight them" said Mikoto.

"I believe Tapukoko wants them to use those Z-rings he gave them, or just to test their abilities" said Peko.

"But I don't think they know how to use the Z-rings yet" said Chiaki. Everyone was worried about Makoto, everyone except Masato, who was grinning at the moment.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure the two of them will be just fine" said Masato. Everyone turned to him with looks of confusion on their faces.

"How can you be so sure. Have you seen how fast that pokémon is, eevee and pikachu might not be able to fight him" said Junko.

"Well I mean it looks like it's battling them for fun instead of battling them because it's angry at them. Besides look at those two, their exited to fight Tapukoko" said Masato. Everyone thought about it, and realised that Masato was most likely right.

"Masato's probably right. We will just have to wait until later in order to see what it's true intentions are" said Byakuya.

**Makoto's POV**

"I've read about this in a book before. It said that Tapukoko was a very curious pokémon, and back then it would challenge the islanders to a pokémon battle, and even pokémon sumo too" said Lillie.

"Alright then Tapukoko I'm up for a battle. Let's have the battle right now" said Ash.

"Yeah me and eevee are ready too" said Makoto. Tapukoko then let out a surge of electricity, surrounding the area with a yellow color.

"This is electric terrain" said Kukui.

"Ash electric type moves become more powerful while electric terrain is active" said Lillie.

"Well that's good for us then. Okay Tapukoko we're ready" said Ash. Tapukoko then rushed at pikachu with the incredible speed.

"Eevee use baby-doll eyes" said Makoto. Eevee had sparkles in it's eyes, and Tapukoko was surrounded by a strange blue light. He hit pikachu, but it didn't do much damage. Pikachu was knocked down to the floor, but got back up immediately.

"I thought that attack would do more damage, why didn't it affect pikachu more" asked Lana.

"It's because of eevee's baby-doll eyes. They lowered Tapukoko's attack strength before pikachu was hit, and that saved pikachu from taking more damage" said Lillie.

"Thanks eevee, now pikachu use thunderbolt" said Ash. Pikachu jumped in the air and launched a thunderbolt at Tapukoko. Tapukoko was hit by thunderbolt and the area was covered in dust.

"Alright pikachu, nice job" said Ash. The dust then cleared, and showed Tapukoko took no damage from the attack at all. Everyone was shocked by the power displayed by Tapukoko.

"The attack didn't do anything to him" said Ash.

"Tapukoko's just to strong for them to hurt it" said Kiawe. Tapukoko then rushed towards Ash and Makoto.

**Hopes Peak POV**

Everyone was shocked and scared by Tapukoko's power.

"Oh no he really is going to hurt Makoto and Ash" said Komaru.

"No it's not doing that, it's doing something else" said Masato.

"What do you mean, it's going to attack them. It's flying towards them so it can hurt them" said Chisa with a scared expression on her face.

"Just watch, you'll see" said Masato.

**Makoto's POV**

Ash and Makoto put both their arms up in a attempt to protect themselves from the pokémon. Tapukoko stopped and clicked their Z-crystals, causing both of them to glow. Ash and Makoto both placed their hands down and looked at their Z-rings.

"Do you want us to use the Z-moves" asked Ash. "It's a electrium Z and a normalium Z" said Ash. Makoto and Ash looked at each other and smirked. "Alright Tapukoko, we may not know how to use them, but we'll do our best. Let's go pikachu" said Ash.

"Yeah we'll try too. Let's go eevee" said Makoto. Everyone was worried wether they would be able to do it, both the pokémon school members and the hopes peak members.

"Can they do it though. I wonder" said Sophocles.

"Makoto I know how to do the dance for the normalium Z, I'll help you" said Kukui running up to Makoto.

"Thanks Professor" said Makoto. Tapukoko then began to dance, Ash and pikachu copying it's moves. They crossed their arms and then moved them upwards and pulled them apart at the sides. They then stretched their arms out and crossed them once more. They then spread their left feet more to the left. They both then put their arms in some sort of diagonal shape in front of their chest. Ash was covered in a yellow aura, but that aura then spread to pikachu. Makoto and Kukui's dance was similar at first, but instead of spreading their feet they connected their hands and put them near their right foot. They then separated their hands, their left arm pointing upward and their right arm pointing downward. They then placed their arms near their face and waist, making a square shape. Makoto was surrounded in a white aura, but just like ash it spread to eevee and surrounded him in the white aura. After their dances they were both ready to fire their Z-moves.

"Okay pikachu, full throttle now" said Ash. Pikachu and Ash both pulled their arms back and did a punching motion. A big ball of electricity was aimed in front of pikachu, and pikachu hit the ball sending it flying towards Tapukoko.

"Eevee lets do this together" said Makoto. Eevee got into a running stance, and then took off with incredible speed. Everyone was shocked by the amount of power the two trainers and their Pokémon had.

"They actually did it" said Kiawe.

"That was Gigaviolt Havoc and Breakneck Blitz, Wow" said Kukui. Eevee and the electric Z-move were moving side by side, both heading towards Tapukoko. They both hit the guardian, causing a massive explosion of dust. After a few seconds the dust finally began to settle.

"That was a Z-move. I knew they were powerful, but I never thought they could do something like that" said Makoto. After he said that both his and Ash's Z-crystals turned to ash. They looked up and saw Tapukoko hovering above the same spot it was before. It had a few injuries, but not anything that would indicate that massive amounts of damage were done to it. It then flew off towards the sky.

**Hopes Peak POV**

Everyone was stunned by the power they the two pokémon displayed right in front of them. "That thing barley took any god damn damage. It's beefy as shit if it took both of those attacks and is still up" said Mondo.

"Yes but you have to admit, those Z-moves were incredibly strong. Stronger than any other move I've seen" said Chiaki.

"I knew they could pull it off. They had more than enough determination to do it" said Masato.

"Yes Masato you were correct in your earlier assessment. Tapukoko really was not trying to hurt either of them, but rather test their capabilities as trainers" said Celes.

"Makoto and his pokémon are so cool. I can't wait to get my own pokémon" said Komaru.

**Makoto's POV**

"Ash, Makoto are you guys alright" asked Mallow as she ran over to the two.

"Yeah were fine Mallow" said Ash.

"That was amazing. I can't believe how strong you two and your pokémon are" said Mallow. Kiawe also walked towards them and noticed something about the Z-rings.

"What happened to your guys Z-crystals, they disintegrated" said Kiawe. All of them then looked towards the Z-rings and noticed the missing, disintegrated Z-crystals. "It means it's too soon for you two to use Z-moves. You guys still haven't had a island challenge yet" said Kiawe. Ash then looked downward with his hat covering his face. He then looked back up with a grin.

"Alright then me and Makoto can just take the island challenge" said Ash.

"Yeah Ash's right. We can pass the island trial, get new Z-crystals, and then we can use Z-moves the right way" said Makoto.

"Yeah that sounds about right" said Kukui.

"It sounds perfect. We'll all be cheering for you, right guys" said Mallow.

"We will all support you" said Lana.

"Of course" said Lillie.

"Togedemaru and I know lots about electric type, Yeah tons of stuff" said Sophocles. Kiawe looked hesitant to answer.

"Please" said Ash.

"Come on Kiawe" said Mallow.

"I have too. After all I'm the only one here with a Z-ring" said Kiawe.

"That's awesome, thanks guys" said Makoto.

**Hopes Peak POV **

Everyone was talking amongst themselves about different things like how Z-moves workered, or why they needed to do a dance in order to use them. Arceus then noticed several people coming towards them, and realized everyone else was coming. "This'll be interesting to explain" thought Arceus.

**That's it for today's chapter. I know this might feel a little rushed, but there really wasn't much going on in this episode. The most exciting part was the fight, and that took a lot of build up to get too. How do you think the future foundation will react to seeing all the dead students alive, along with Junko and Mukuro. How will the reserve course students react when they see what's going and and where they are. That'll be revealed next chapter, as the story continues.**


	3. Team Rockets Return

**Hopes Peak POV**

Everyone was talking about Makoto and Z-moves, until they heared multiple voices and footsteps coming from the forest. Everyone turned around and they all saw their family members. They all ran towards them and had tearful reunions, or for some of the colder ones (Byakuya and Celes) just greeted their families. Not only were the family members there, but also their dead family members like Kyoko's mom and Mondo's brother. Everyone was happy, except two people who had their eyes locked on to a set of twins. These two were Juzo Sakakura and Kyosuke Munakata.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO DOING HERE" yelled out Juzo. Juzo and Kyosuke then ran over to the two, but was stopped by Masato grabbing Juzo's arm and throwing him at Kyosuke, knocking them both over. "What the hell do you think you are doing. Do you have any idea who those two are" said Kyosuke as he and Juzo got back up. They ran towards Masato, only to be stopped by Chisa.

"Stop Junko and Mukuro aren't bad. You guys need to listen to Arceus" said Chisa.

"Chisa why are you defending them. And who is this Arceus person" asked Kyosuke. Chisa pointed to Arceus and the two future foundation members were shocked to see the pokémon god.

"Chisa what the hell is that, and what do you mean we have to fucking listen to it" asked Juzo.

"Arceus is the one who brought us all here. He brought all of the dead people back to life" said Chisa.

"Why did you bring them back huh. If you know what happened to us then you shouldn't have brought those two bitches back as well" said Juzo.

"You two do not understand. These two were hypnotized by someone in this world. They had no control of their actions. Their victims in this the same way everyone else is" said Arceus.

"So your saying that Junko and Mukuro were just another person's puppets while someone else was controlling them from your world" asked Kyosuke.

"Exactly Kyosuke, that is the reason why I brought them back" said Arceus. Junko and Mukuro then walk up to the two future foundation members.

"We apologize for what we have done. We understand if you want to distance yourselves from us, but please don't hurt anyone trying to get too us. We'll surrender without resistance" said Junko.

"I agree. We will let you do what you want to us, but don't hurt them for trying to defend us" said Mukuro. Kyosuke and Juzo were shocked by this since for the last couple of years attempting to stop them and put an end to despair, and now they were apologizing, and even giving themselves up just to defend the ones who protected them.

"It's fine. We were not aware of the situation and did not know of your hypnosis" said Kyosuke.

"Yeah were sorry for trying to attack you, but if this is a lie then we won't let you go next time" said Juzo.

"Okay So I'm glad we worked this out and all, but we should probably know WHY THE FUCK ARE WE HERE" said Mondo.

"Yeah my brother's right. I want to know where we are, and why you took us to this damn place" said Mondo's brother Daiya Owada.

"Okay I will explain everything too you" said Arceus. He told them all everything about the event leading up to this moment. Makoto beating Junko, Makoto going to the world of pokémon, everyone waking up, and finally everything that happened to Makoto recently.

"I have one more question. Why would you help us. I mean what do you have to gain from all this" asked Mikoto.

"Well that simple to answer Mikoto. You see Makoto is the one who wanted me to do this" said Arceus. Everyone was shocked since most of them saw the killing game they knew who Makoto was.

"What do you mean Makoto did this. Also why would you do this for him. I mean you're a god, why would you help a human" asked Komaru.

"Well you see Komaru I met him a couple of years ago. It was after a fight I had with another pokémon" said Arceus.

**Flashback**

In the sky above a forest there was a strange rift opening. Arceus could be seen falling out from the rift and crashing on the ground, making a crater in the ground. He tried to get up, but his right leg was too injured to even fly. He also couldn't sense the life force of any pokémon in this world, so he couldn't get healed by a pokémon using heal pulse. He then heard a voice from nearby. He looked up and saw a boy around nine or ten years old. The boy jumped down into the crater with a smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Makoto Naegi. Do you need help" asked Makoto. Arceus thought it was weird that the human was being so nice to him even thought he hadn't met him before. "So what's your name" asked Makoto.

"My name is Arceus" said Arceus.

"Well Arceus I'm going to do the best I can to help you get okay" said Makoto. Arceus found it odd that the child wanted to help him instead of capture him or study him like others would. Makoto than pulled some medical supplies and some bandages. He then walked over to Arceus's leg and inspected it for injuries.

"Makoto why do you have all this stuff with you in the first place" asked Arceus.

"Well I come here and I always find hurt animals so I decided to come help them when their hurt" said Makoto. Arceus was shocked since other people would normally not stop to help a injured pokémon, or they would take advantage of the situation and catch it.

"Why do you help them" asked Arceus.

"Well I don't like seeing anyone get hurt so I make sure they aren't hurt anymore" said Makoto, with a innocent smile on his face. Arceus was speechless. He had never met a human so selfless before. He was a human who wanted to help injured people who he didn't even know, who he didn't have to help but still did it anyway. Makoto then walked forward.

"Okay it should be better now. Just try not to put to much strain on it" said Makoto. Arceus then started to gently stand up. He was able to stand in his leg, and began to fly.

"Thank you Makoto. In the future if you ever need me then I will help you, but I have to erase your memory of this encounter. However I will make sure that I will see you again" said Arceus.

"Okay I don't mind. If you have to do it then I understand" said Makoto. Arceus then flew off towards the rift, but before he did he erased Makoto's mind of ever meeting him. Makoto looked around and couldn't remember why he was there, so he went back home.

**End of Flashback**

"So because he helped you, and because he was so kind you decided to repay him by bringing him and us all to your world" said Sayaka.

"Exactly, I mean it's not everyday you see a person as nice and as pure hearted as Makoto" said Arceus.

"He's right. I've never met anyone as optimistic and as caring as Makoto" said Chisa.

"Arceus can we please go be with our son. It's been so long since we've seen him" said Celia.

"Yeah can we Arceus" asked Masato.

"Alright I will send all of you towards different areas of the Alola region. Each region has different pokémon so be careful not to wander into the tall grass" said Arceus. "But before that I have something's to give to the Naegi family, Mondo, and Gundham" said Arceus. The mentioned people stepped forward.

"Because you all have kind hearts I will give you a pokémon to start off with. As for Mondo and Gundham I have pokémon for you. For Mondo it is your old dog Chuck brought back as a Lillipup. And for Gundham your hamsters have been brought back as a Togedemaru, a Dedenne, a Pikachu, and a Pichu" said Arceus. He then handed them the pokeballs and Gundham was happy to have the four dark devas of destruction back, and Mondo was happy to have Chuck back too.

"So what pokemon do we get" asked Celia.

"Pick any of these pokeballs" said Arceus with four pokeballs in front of him. Mikoto and Celia got the two pokeballs on the right and Masato and Komaru got the two pokeballs on the left. They released their pokémon and saw that Masato got a Hawlucha, Komaru got a Minccino, and both Celia and Mikoto got a Ralts, except Mikoto's was shiny and it was a boy.

"Well that is all I had to say. I will now transport you all too my worlds. I will also make you all younger in this world and restore your missing memories" said Arceus. After that he transported everyone and they all began to try and come up with a plan.

**Airport**

"Finally we have arrived in the Alola region" said Jessie.

"This beautiful tropical land gives us a new start for both the body and the mind" said James.

"Yeah and we're gonna do everything for the greatest boss in all of boss land" said Meowth.

"Wobbuffet" said Wobbuffet.

**Team Rocket Headquarters **

"I'm the Alola region many rare pokemon can be found" said Giovanni.

"Alright Persian you pompous jerk. Go ahead and enjoy sitting happily on the boss's lap while you can. I'm gonna become number one, then you know what you can do. You can just try to flaw for a change chump" Meowth thought to himself.

"Now go and collect pokémon the likes of which I've never seen before. Fulfill the ambitions of Team Rocket" said Giovanni with a sinister smile on his face.

"Roger that" said Team Rocket.

**Airport **

"Capturing pokemon" said Jessie. "And conquering Alola" said James. "Ha-Cha-Cha" said all of Team Rocket.

**Pokémon Center**

The Naegi family and Chisa could be seen standing in front of the pokémon center. The two kids, who were now ten were excited to explore the world of pokémon and the adults were worried about buying a home for themselves.

"So what do we do now" asked Celia.

"Well we could try to find some kind of house or stay in since this is the boss world we're living in" said Chisa. Everyone noticed that her voice was higher than it was before. They looked at her and they saw that not only were Masato and Komaru ten, but Chisa as well.

"Ms.Yukizome your ten too. Did Arceus mess up when reverting our ages" asked Masato.

"I doubt it. He's the god of this world, he wouldn't mess up something like this" said Mikoto.

"So you think he did this on purpose dad" asked Komaru.

"Your fathers probably right. Arceus shouldn't have messed up with Chisa's age. He might have done this in purpose" said Celia. Everyone then began to wonder why Chisa was also ten, but remembered why they asked to come here.

"Everyone we have to find Makoto" said Chisa.

"Your right, we have to find him no- where did your mother go" asked Mikoto.

"She ran in the direction of the pokémon school since she thought Makoto would be there" said Masato.

"And you didn't stop her" asked Komaru.

"You know I can't beat mom when she gets like this. I don't even think Arceus can" said Masato. The Naegi family thought back on the time when Komaru went to school for the first time and after it was over she knocked over all the people in her way just to give her a hug.

"We should follow her. I can see the cloud of dust running up the hill over there" said Chisa pointing to a path on a hill, where a cloud of dust was moving at great speeds.

"Okay then let's go see Makoto again" said Mikoto. Chisa didn't know why she was turned into a ten year old, but for some reason was glad that she was. Why she was happy, she didn't actually know.

**Forest**

After Ash introduced everyone to Rotomdex Makoto and the others were assigned to do field work by catching a wild pokémon. They were walking in the forest and all of them were talking about what pokémon they would find.

"I bet we'll find a pokémon any second now said Ash.

"I hope your prediction's right Ash" said Mallow.

"Me too, I'm tired from all this walking" said Sophocles.

"But its only been seven minutes" said Makoto.

"The probability of finding a pokémon out in this forest is 83.6 percent" said Rotomdex.

"It's the twerp and Pikachu, and a few other twerps" said Meowth.

"And an assortment of different Pokémon" said James.

"And that means a chance of grabbing all of those alolan pokémon and pikachu and giving them all to the boss" said Jessie. Makoto and the others kept on walking, until the found what they thought was a pikachu.

"Hey guys look over there" said Ash.

"I guess your feeling was right after all Ash. We found a pikachu" said Mallow.

"A pikachu, I don't think so" said Lana.

"No it's is not a pikachu, it is a Mimikyu the disguise pokemon. It is a ghost/fairy type, and it wears a rag over its head to look like pikachu, but little else is know about this pokémon. It is said that a scholar that once tried to look inside met his end" said Rotomdex.

"Met his end, I'm glad I'm still here and haven't kicked the bucket yet" said Meowth, crying comedic tears.

"Wait that unusual pokedex appears to be moving on its own" said James.

"Hey that's weird" said Meowth.

"Hey, alright pikachu lets go and get mimikyu" said Ash. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and got in front of mimikyu.

"Alright pikachu use iron tail" said Ash. Pikachu jumped in the air and his tail began to glow white, he slammed it down onto mimikyu's head, but to everyone's suprise mimikyu's head just deflated.

"I can't believe it, pikachu's attack did nothing" said Makoto. Mimikyu then ran over to pikachu and used play rough, hitting pikachu over and over creating a cloud of dust around them.

"It's so strong" said Lillie. Mimikyu's eyes began to glow, and a shadow claw came out, and hit pikachu in the stomach, sending him flying back and landing on his stomach. Everyone thought mimikyu was just trying not to be caught, but Makoto had other suspicions.

"It's not fighting because it doesn't want to be caught. Whenever it looks at pikachu I can't help but think it's actually glaring at him with negative emotions. I think mimikyu actually hates pikachu" Makoto thought to himself.

"Pikachu close range combats dangerous, use electro ball" said Ash. Pikachu jumped in the air once more and made a ball of electricity, and sent it flying towards Mimikyu. Mimikyu coated his tail in a shadow like substance and sent the ball flying back towards pikachu. Pikachu barely managed to dodge the attack as it flew past him.

"It's way too strong for Ash too fight" said Sophocles.

"Agreed" said Rotomdex.

"Did you guys see that, what's it called, I think they called it Mimikyu" said Jessie.

"It appears to be quiet the mach for the twerps pikachu" said James.

"Well we can't let that twerp catch that strong of a pokémon" said Jessie with a evil grin on her face.

"Wait what" asked Meowth with a frightened tone.

"Pikachu are you okay" asked Ash. Pikachu turned and gave him a smile to let him know he was alright. "Alright pikachu it's your move" said Ash.

"Just a moment" said Jessie as her, James, and Meowth came out of hiding. Ash and Makoto were shocked and a little angry too see them.

"Alright who are you" asked Kiawe.

"Did someone ask something we're here to find out" said Jessie. "Noble answers are what we're all about" said James. "The beauty so radiant the flowers and moon hide in shame, a single flower of evil in this fleeting world Jessie". "The nobly heroic man of our times, the master of darkness fighting back against the tragic world, it's James". "It's all for one and one for all, a glittering dark star that always shines bright, dig it while Meowth takes flight". "Team Rocket, takes fight, that's right, WOBBUFFET" said everyone in Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket can they really take flight" asked Rotomdex.

"We blast off you dolt, I mean we don't fly" said Jessie.

"You see Team Rocket is a super powerful evil organization" said James.

"What kind of dumb pokedex doesn't know something great like that" asked Meowth. Rotomdex then began to search it's data.

"I have no data of a Meowth they can speak like a person. This could be the discovery of a new type of pokemon" said Rotomdex as it flew around Meowth, taking pictures of it for it's data. Mewoth then got tired of Rotomdex flying around him taking pictures.

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR ELECTRIC YAP" yelled out Meowth.

"A evil organization" asked Lana.

"I've never heard of them" said Mallow.

"Neither have I" said Kiawe.

"I also have never heard of them" said Lillie.

"Their bad guys who like to steal their people's pokémon" said Ash.

"If they steal pokémon them that makes them thieves" said Lillie.

"You've come to the Alola region to steal other people's pokémon too haven't you" asked Makoto.

"Well at least one of you twerps is at least a little smart. So what's your name, we haven't been introduced" said Jessie.

"My name is Makoto Naegi, and we won't let you steal our pokémon" said Makoto.

"My Makoto that's a adorable looking eevee you have there, you wouldnt mind if we took that would you" asked James.

"Your not going to take anyone's pokémon" said Ash.

"Well if you won't give them too ya then we have no choice but to crush you twerps right here" said Jessie.

"Not only that but we found that mimikyu first so he's ours for the taking" said James.

"Okay meowth lets go" said Jessie. Meaoth had comedic tears falling from his face.

"Alright pikachu I know how strong you are, but today I come out on top, no if's, and's, or but's, fury swipe" said Meowth as he lunged towards pikachu with his claws glowing.

"Pikachu electro ball lets go" said Ash. Pikachu threw a electro ball right at Meowth, but before it could hit mimikyu made a shadow ball and launched it towards pikachu's, stopping the ball from hitting meowth.

"Mimikyu you came through like a champ, thanks a lot buddy" said Mewoth with sparkles in his eyes.

"Call me crazy, but I get the strange feeling mimikyu is trying to help us out" said Jessie. Mimikyu then turned around and spoke to meowth.

"Mimikyu is saying it wants to give us a hand instead of the chumps" said Meowth, a little scared of Mimikyu.

"So I was right" asked Jessie.

"We're grateful for all the help, but please explain" said James. Makoto walked in front of the group.

"I think I might know why it's helping them. I had a feeling during the entire fight with pikachu that it was fighting him, not because it didn't want to be captured, but because it actually hates pikachu" said Makoto.

"Wait your saying that mimikyu hates pikachu, that' doesn't make sense. Why would it look like pikachu if he doesn't like him" asked Jessie.

"Actually the twerps right Jessie. It's saying that it doesn't look like pikachu because it wants too, and it seems to me like there's a whole lot of resentment going on, and it ain't cool" said Meowth, with a frightened tone. "Do me a favor and don't say anymore scary stuff will you please" said Meowth, Wobbuffet agreeing with him.

"Sounds like some complicated feelings in play" said James.

"So lets not look a gifted mimikyu in the mouth. It's all yours mimikyu so just attack" said Jessie. Mimikyu's eyes began to glow and he also charged up another shadow ball.

"Ash you take care of mimikyu, I'll take care of meowth" said Makoto. Ash nodded and the two split up.

"Okay eevee lets go" said Makoto. Eevee jumped off his shoudler and ran towards meowth. "Eevee use bite" said Makoto. Eevee ran over to meowth and tried to bite him, but meowth dodged it in time.

"Alright you want to play like that then I can play too, fury swipes" said meowth trying to hit eevee.

"Eevee dodge and use swift" said Makoto. Eevee avoided meowth's attack and hit him with a borage of stars, sending meowth flying back. Meowth got back up, but eevee hit him with swift again, and he got up again, and eevee hit him with swift again.

"Maybe persian was right, I'm never going to be number one. I can't even beat the twerps eevee" meowth said, frustrated with himself.

"Alright eevee finish him off with a quick attack" said Makoto.

"Great I'm going to get hit, I can't even beat this new twerp" said meowth, with tears in his eyes.

"Meowth don't give up" said James. Meowth turned around and saw Jessie and James looking at him with determined faces.

"Mewoth remember back in the Kanto region when you beat that persian with only one fury swipe. Remember in the Sinnoh region when you beat not just our pokémon, but the twerps pokémon as well with your "fury swipes of love". If you can do that, then you can beat this chumps eevee" said Jessie.

"Exactly you're not a ordinary meowth, your Team Rocket's strongest meowth. Now go show this antenna headed twerp the power of Team Rocket" said James. Meowth looked at them with shock, but then put on a determined look on his face. He got back up and faced eevee.

"Listen here twerp I ain't giving up. You can keep coming and I'll keep on taking it. I'll do it for Team Rocket" said Meowth.

"Alright then, eevee use quick attack" said Makoto. Eevee ran towards meowth with great speed in an attempt to hit him. Meowth thought back on all the other meowth's who treated him like garbage, how persian always had to one up him, how pikachu always beat him. He was tired of losing, he wanted to win. He felt something inside of him, he didn't know what it was, but he knew that it would help him. He pulled his arms back, got in a throwing stance, and yelled out the words "PAY-DAY". He threw a gold coin at eevee, causing eevee to trip and hurt itself.

"Eevee are you okay" asked Makoto. Eevee got up, but had trouble doing it since it hit him right in the leg. Ash was shocked to see meowth using a move he thought he didn't know how to use. Jessie and James smiled with pride seeing their friend learn a new move.

"I did it. I actually learned pay-day" said Meowth.

"Mewoth you did it, now there's no doubt that we can beat these twerps" said Jessie.

"Makoto eevee needs to be drawn back, use stufful. He's a fighting type so he'll be sure effective sgainst a normal type" said Lillie.

"Alright, eevee return"said Makoto as he pulled out eevee's pokeball to call him back. He then grabbed another pokeball and threw it in the air. Stufful come on out" said Makoto. The pokeball opened and stufful came out. "Alright stufful use force palm" said Makoto. Stufful the hit meowth with a powerful punch from his left arm. Meowth was badly injured, but still kept on going. He launched another coin at stufful, doing decent damage. The fight with Ash and pikachu wasn't going so well either. Mimikyu was winning, with pikachu boy hurt and exhausted from the fight. Team Rocket was excited because they were winning.

"This is it. We're finally going to catch that pikachu" said James.

"We're finally going to get the recognition we deserve. Now mimikyu finish off pikachu" said Jessie. Mimikyu then charged up another shadow ball and launched it at pikachu.

"Minccino use swift" said a voice coming from the forest. A borage of stars then went flying towards the shadow ball, cancelling it out.

"What just happened. Who is the chump that stopped mimikyu's shadow ball" said meowth.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise that this was a Team Skull rejects meet up" said another voice. Makoto was shocked since he knew who the voices belonged too. They walked out and revealed that they were Komaru and Masato, and their parents right behind them.

"Who are you calling rejects. And who are these Team Skull guys" asked Jessie.

"We aren't going to let you hurt these pokémon any longer, minccino use double slap" said Komaru. Minccino then ran over to mimikyu and began to slap him three times. Mimikyu was pushed back from the force of all those slaps.

"Okay hawlucha use karate chop" said Masato. The wrestler looking pokémon then delivered a painful karate chop to meowth, causing him to faint.

"How dare you interfere with Team Rocket business. We will teach you twerps some manners" said James.

"Nobody calls my kids twerps and gets away with it, ralts use magical leaf" said Mikoto. The shiny ralts then fired a storm of leaves at their Wobbuffet. "Now use heal pulse on that pikachu" said Mikoto. Ralts let out a sonic cry, and it began to heal pikachu's injuries.

"We won't let you win. We won't be beaten by a bunch of twerps and a tiny ralts" said Jessie, however before they could do anything the same bewear that chased down Makoto and Ash came up from behind, and wrapped them in a giant bear hug. It ran off, with the Team Rocket members in his arms.

"No let us go we still haven't won yet you scoundrel" said James. Beware didn't notice and just kept on walking. Everyone was confused as to what had happened, but were just glad that it was over. Komaru ran over too Makoto and gave him a big hug.

"Makoto I missed you so much, I didn't think I would see you again" said Komaru. Everyone was confused as to what she meant, but then noticed what sounded like heavy footprints.

"Guys somethings coming this way. Something really big or really fast" said Sophocles.

"Oh that's just our mom. Komaru you may want to step aside" said Masato. Komaru ran away from Makoto, not wanting to be in her mothers way. A cloud of dust was coming closer and when it got close everyone saw Celia comedically crying tears of joy.

"MY BABY BOY" said Celia, tackling Makoto, while also hugging him very tightly.

"Mom I missed you too, but can you let go your embarrassing me in front of my friends" said Makoto. Celia then let Makoto go from her bear hug. Everyone was confused as to what was happening, but rotomdex was focused on Mikoto's ralts.

"Oh my god a shiny pokémon. I never thought we would see a shiny pokémon anywhere in this area" said rotomdex. Everyone sweat dropped watching rotomdex's excitement about seeing a shiny. Makoto them looked towards a girl he hadn't seen before. Just then Makoto began to have visions of different events he didn't remember. He realised that they were his memories of his time at Hopes Peak. He remembered how his friend Gundham put a gold fish in the pool as a incubator and how Sakura had to fight it in order for it to not eat Hifumi. He remembered all the times he had with them, and the times he had with the other class and their teacher. His eyes then went wide as he realised that the woman standing right in front of him was the teacher of the teacher of the other class. He walked up to her.

"Ms.Yukizome is that you. Why are you the same age as me and my siblings" asked Makoto. Chisa was u site about how to answer, since she didn't even know why she wa arms again, but eventually came up with something.

"I don't know, but we should talk about what has happened in the last few days and catch up" said Chisa.

**That's it for this chapter. I know it's shorter than the other chapters, but I can't get my head straight since I have been thinking about another crossover I could do. I was thinking of doing a crossover of my hero academia and danganronpa. Class Seventy Eight would all bully Makoto since he didn't have a quirk or a talent, but Class Seventy Seven would be friends with him, and even like him, pairing would be MakotoxMahiru. Another fanfiction would be if Makoto found the venom symbiot and he was the perfect host for it, pairing would be MakotoxNatsumi. Tell me if you would like me to make one of these fan fictions. Also I know giving meowth pay day was a little unexpected, but I feel like since meowth would be more determined to fight in this fight than others he would also get stronger and unlock a new move. Most of the others won't have more than maybe three or four pokémon since they might not think they about battling in Alola. Well that's all I'll see you next time ass the story continues.**


	4. Every Bird Leaves The Nest

"So you guys were walking in the forest when you heared the battle going on and that's why you guys were here" asked Lillie. The Naegi family and Chisa had just finished making up a excuse as to why they were in the woods. They said that they were in the forest for a walk and they ran into the group.

"So what did you mean by you hadn't seen Makoto in a long time" asked Mallow.

"Well you see when we moved here we decided to go on a boat ride afterwards, but I got in the wrong boat and ended up here on Melemele island" said Makoto.

"You really do have terrible luck don't you" said Sophocles.

"You have no idea" said Makoto.

"So what were you guys doing in the forest" asked Masato.

"Oh we're here to catch a wild pokémon and bring it back to class for field work" said Lillie.

"Really that sounds like fun" said Komaru.

"Well then why don't you join them. We're going to go home and rest so you guys can stay with them and maybe catch your own pokémon" said Celia.

"Can we" asked Chisa.

"Yeah sure you can, the more the merrier" said Mallow.

"Well then we're going to go, see you" said Mikoto. Him and Celia left to go find a home, and now they had to do it without the kids helping them. The kids decided to go deeper into the forest so they could find another wild pokémon to catch.

"So what pokémon do you guys have" Lana asked Masato and Komaru.

"Oh I only have a hawlucha" said Masato.

"I've read about hawlucha. Their fighting/flying types from the Kalos region aren't they" asked Lillie.

"Yeah it's from Kalos but I got it as a egg from helping a professor from back in my home town. Ever since then me and hawlucha have been training together" said Masato.

"Wow that's so cool. I have a hawlucha too. I got him from when I traveled in the Kalos region" said Ash.

"Wait you have more pokémon than just pikachu. If you have more than why don't you have them with you" asked Kiawe.

"Well I wanted to get some pokémon from here in Alola so I left them with Professor Oak back in the Kanto region" said Ash.

"Oh that makes sense" said Sophocles.

"So what pokémon do you have" Mallow asked Komaru.

"Oh I only have one pokémon too. It's a minccino" said Komaru.

"That's a normal type from the Unova region. How did you catch him" asked Lillie.

"Oh I got him from a trip when we were younger. We went to the Unova region and I found minccino in a park. It wanted to come back home with me so I caught him" said Komaru.

"Do you have any pokémon Chisa" asked Sophocles.

"No I don't have any. I came here to catch one, but then I ran into Masato and Komaru and I spent some time with them" said Chisa. Just then Masato saw a pokémon up ahead.

"Hey guys look a pokémon" said Masato.

"We finally found one" said Lana.

"It's a Grubbin a bug type pokemon. It's strong jaws enable it to scrape trees and slurp out the sap. It normally lives underground" said Rotomdex.

"Hey since Masato found it he should be the one to catch it" said Chisa.

"Alright then Hawlucha lets go" said Masato as he threw hawlucha's pokeball in the air. "Hawlucha use flying press" said Masato. Hawlucha flew high in the air and came down with incredible force. He hit grubbin with a powerful hit. Grubbin was still lying down on the ground.

"Hey Masato here" said Makoto as he threw a pokeball at Masato.

"Alright then let's go pokeball" said Masato throwing the ball at grubbin. It shook two times before it broke out and buried itself underground.

"Hawlucha get ready to use karate chop from where grubbin is going to come out from" said Masato. Everyone was waiting for grubbin to come out from the hole. Masato, with his heightened senses from being the Super High School Level Street Fighter, heared grubbin digging up from where Lillie was. He then ran over to that spot and barley managed to block Lillie as grubbin dug itself out from the ground. The dust from the dig blocked everyone's bison, but once it cleared everyone saw grubbin bitting Masato's arm with his jaws, and Masato looked like it barley hurt. Everyone was shocked that Masato took grubbin bite and didn't even look fazed by it. Grubbin then let go of Masato's arm and dug a hole and left.

"Oh my god are you okay Masato" asked Sophocles.

"Yeah that bite looked really bad" said Chisa.

"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine" said Masato. He then looked at his arm and it had big scratch marks on it.

"Masato I'm so sorry so you had to do that because of me" said Lillie. Masato saw that she felt really guilty and just smiled.

"Don't worry Lillie it's fine. Besides it didn't really hurt that much" said Masato. "We should continue trying to find another pokémon, and don't worry I'll be fine" Masato told everyone.

"If you say your fine then we won't try to stop you, but we will go back if that bite starts to bleed or anything else like that" said Mallow.

"Alright I can agree to that" said Masato. Everyone then continued with their search for another pokémon. Komaru then noticed rustling coming from a bush up ahead. They all stopped and saw a mawile walk out of the bushes.

"Oh my god that is the cutest thing ever. Makoto hand me a pokeball" said Komaru. Makoto handed her a pokeball and she just threw it at mawile. The pokeball started to shake, but everyone thought it wouldn't work.

"Komaru you didn't do damage to it it's not going t-" Ash stopped talking as stars popped out of the pokeball meaning that the pokémon was caught. Everyone was silent and were taking in what just happened in front of them. A few seconds later everyone fell to the floor anime style.

"How did that actually work" asked Kiawe.

"Who cares at least someone finally caught a pokémon" said Masato. He then high fived Komaru, but when he did the bite from earlier began to bleed.

"Okay you need to go to the pokémon center and get that checked out" said Sophocles.

"Yeah he's right, we'll go back and tell Professor Kukui what happened. You should go to Makoto" said Kiawe.

"Yeah your right. Come on guys the pokémon center is this way" said Makoto. Komaru picked up her pokeball and they ran over to the pokémon center.

**Pokémon Center**

"It's a good thing you got here when you did. If you hadn't then the bleeding would have gotten worse" said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you for healing my wound" said Masato.

"It's fine but be more careful next time. A grubbin may be small, but its jaws are powerful" said Nurse Joy.

"Don't worry I will. Thanks again" said Masato as he got up from the chair he was sitting in while Nurse Joy checked his bite. He saw Makoto, Chisa and Komaru sitting by the side of the pokémon center.

"Oh their finally finished healing your bite" said Komaru.

"Yeah I have to wear this bandage for a few more days but I'll be fine" said Masato.

"Well it could be worse. At least you only have to wear that bandage for a few more days" said Chisa.

"Yeah that's good. We should go get something to eat since it's been a while" said Komaru.

"I know a place where we can get really good food" said Makoto.

"Alright then lead the way" said Chisa. They all walked out of the pokémon center and Makoto lead the way towards a certain resteraunt.

**Mallows Resteraunt **

"Here we are. Oh hey look Ash and Mallow are here too" said Makoto. They ran over to greet the two friends.

"Hey Ash and Mallow" said Masato. Ash and Mallow were happy too see that Masato was fine.

"Hey guys what's up" said Mallow.

"We just got back from the pokémon center. We came here to get something to eat" said Komaru.

"Yeah we haven't had anything to eat in a while" said Chisa.

"Well then come in and I'll make you guys something" said Mallow. They walked in and they m Mallow made everyone their own dish.

"This food is so good Mallow" said Komaru.

"Thanks Komaru I'm glad you like it" said Mallow, blushing a little.

"Hey guys want to come with me to try to capture a pokémon. I want to catch another one since the only one I have is pikachu" said Ash.

"Sure we can go to the forest behind the school" said Makoto.

"Let's just try not to get into anymore accidents" said Chisa.

"The probability of finding a pokémon in the forest behind the school is 89.9 percent" said Rotomdex.

"That just might work. The forest is where I first came across bounsweet" said Mallow. Bounsweet then let out a pleasant smelling aroma when Mallow said it's name. After that everyone saw a owl looking pokémon try to hit bounsweet. In retaliation bounsweet spun the petals on the top of its head and hit the pokémon.

"Woah what pokémon was that" asked Ash.

"Leave it to me" said Rotomdex. "Rowlet the grass quill pokémon. A grass/flying type. It stores energy during the day for photosynthesis. It swipes down without making a sound and unleashes a powerful kick without being noticed" said Rotomdex. Rowlet tried to hit bounsweet again, but bounsweet just hit it again. "But there is no doubt bounsweet noticed and rowlet was meet with a strong defense instead of releasing it's so called powerful kick" said Rotomdex.

"It's because bounsweet's used to it" said Mallow. Everyone was confused about what Mallow meant by that statement.

"What do you mean bounsweet's used to it" asked Ash.

"Allow me to explain the rest. Bounsweet the fruit pokemon a grass type. It's always emitting a delicious scent from it's body. Lured by it's scent many flying pokémon mistake it for a berry" said Rotomdex. Everyone turned around and saw rowlet try to eat bounsweet again, and was hit by bounsweet once more. It's feet stopped rowlet from falling to the ground by getting caught in electric wires.

"I don't think it's going to stop trying to eat bounsweet" said Masato.

"The poor things probably just really hungry" said Chisa. Pikachu then let out a cry and everyone saw rowlet fall from the wires. Ash then got up and ran over to it. He caught rowlet in his arms, barely stopping the pokémon from hitting the ground.

"It's really hungry. We should get food for when it wakes up" said Komaru. Everyone agreed and they all went to go help Mallow make the food.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Rowlet was waking up and saw Ash as it was opening it's eyes.

"Hey are you alright" asked Ash. Rowlet got up, but was still a little sleepy. "That's good that your okay" said Ash. Rowlet then started jumping as it got all of it's energy back. It turned around and saw a plate of melons right behind him and started eating it.

"Wow talk about a appetite" said Ash.

"The amount of food and the speed that it eats is incredible" said Rotomdex.

"Hey rowlet you want this too" asked Ash holding a peeled banana. Rowlet jumped on Ash's arm and began to eat the banana. Ash winced in pain as rowlet dug it's talons into his arm.

"Man you've got a strong grip" said Ash. Makoto and Masato walked out and were relieved when they saw that rowlet alright.

"Hey Ash, so rowlet's doing better I see" said Masato.

"Yeah all it needed was a little food" said Ash.

"Well then it'll be happy to see all the food we made for it" said Makoto. Komaru, Chisa, and Mallow brought out more food for rowlet. Komaru and Chisa were carrying plates full of berries and Mallow was carrying a watermelon. It ate the plate of berries in a few seconds and afterwards was completely satisfied.

"Did you like the food" asked Ash. Rowlet let out a happy cry in agreement. "That's great, I'm glad your happy" said Ash. Ash the pet rowlet's head and noticed how soft it was. "Wow rowlet your so soft" said Ash. Ash then pulled out a pokeball and held it in front of rowlet. "Hey rowlet I know we just met, but is it alright if I catch you" asked Ash. Rowlet then grabbed the watermelon and flew off with it.

"Hey where's rowlet going" asked Mallow.

"I don't know, but are you going to catch it Ash" asked Makoto.

"You bet I am, come on guys let's go" said Ash. Everyone then ran off towards the direction rowlet flew off in.

**Unknown Part Of The Forest**

Team Rocket was finally able to escape a tree they were taken to after beware kidnapped them.

"It looks safe. This is our chance to make our escape" said James.

"I've got my luxury ball containing mimikyu" said Jessie.

"And thanks to beware's yummy honey we're stuffed too" said Meowth while he and wobbuffet patted their stomachs. Just then they saw a flock of bird pokémon swoop down and fly into the tree. They ducked for cover so they wouldn't be hit by the birds. They saw the pokémon fly out and each one was carrying a baddy in it's talons.

"Those lousy birds took beware's food" said Meowth.

"Their absolutely terrible" said James.

"Let's get it back" said Jessie. Meowth and James looked at her in confusion. "We owe beware for feeding us and giving us shelter so us not helping would be against our evil ways " said Jessie.

"Right, yes mam" said James.

"Yeah let's go show those puny birds who's boss" said Meowth.

**Nest **

Toucannon was pacing back and forth in his nest, worried about rowlet. He then flashed back to the moment rowlet was born. He was using his beak to keep six eggs warm. They began to crack, and then hatched into five pikipek. However one of the eggs hatched into a rowlet instead of a pikipek. It was asleep, but then opened his eyes and looked around the nest. Toucannon ended his flashback and saw rowlet flying back to the nest with a watermelon in his talons. Once rowlet landed he patted him with his beak telling him he did a good job. A Trumbeak then patted him on the back and rowlet blushed a little. Ash and everyone else then finally made it to the nest and saw all the Pokémon there.

"Hey guys look there he is" said Komaru pointing to the nest with rowlet in it.

"What are those pokémon" asked Chisa

"This is where I come in" said Rotomdex. He flew up to a group of pikipek. "Pikipek the wood pecker pokémon a normal/flying type. It can peck at a rate of 16 times a second to drill holes in trees. It uses the holes for food storage and for nesting" said Rotomdex. "He then flew over to the Trumbeak. "Trumbeak the Bugle bugle beak pokémon, and the evolved from of pikipek. It attacks its opponents by firing seeds stored in it's beak" said Rotomdex. Eh then flew over to Toucannon. "Toucannon the cannon Pokémon and the evolved form of Trumbeak. It's beak heats up to over two hundred degrees and it's peck and inflict a serious burn" said Rotomdex. He then flew over to it and touched its beak.

"What's this it's not hot at all" said Rotomdex. He then began to poke it all over, annoying Toucannon. Toucannon got annoyed and heated up his beak, burning Rotomdex. Rotomdex screamed in pain and flew back to Ash. Rowlet got up and flew into Ash's backpack.

"I had no idea you had so many awesome friends" said Ash. Rowlet blushed again from Ash's compliment. Everything was going fine, until a two nest came out and captured the pikipek and Toucannon and Trumbeak.

"Where did those nets come from" asked Masato. They looked to their left and saw Team Rocket standing there with Jessie and James holding some kind of net launchers.

"Did someone ask something we're here to find out" said Jessie. "Noble answers are what we're all about" said James. "The beauty so radiant the flowers and moon hide in shame, a single flower of evil in this fleeting world Jessie". "The nobly heroic man of our times, the master of darkness fighting back against the tragic world, it's James". "It's all for one and one for all, a glittering dark star that always shines bright, dig it while Meowth takes flight". "Team Rocket, takes fight, that's right, WOBBUFFET" said everyone in Team Rocket.

"Your the guys from a few hours ago" said Komaru.

"Team Rocket let pikipek and the rest go" said Chisa.

"Sorry but no can do. They shoplifted beware's food and that's a big no no" said Jessie.

"And we're here to take it back so we can pay beware back" said James. Meowth then fired the net launcher and got a hold of the berries.

"And we're also going to give your pikachu as a perfect present to the boss" said Jessie. "Take it away mimikyu" said Jessie as she threw a luxury ball at Ash and pikachu. "Mimikyu take care of them the way you know how" said Jessie. Mimikyu then fired a shadow ball at pikachu.

"Pikachu counter it with a electro ball" said Ash. Pikachu then launched a ball of electricity at mimikyu's shadow ball and they exploded in a ball of smoke. Ash then turned to rowlet. "Hey rowlet now the chance to save your friends" said Ash. Rowlet flew out and scratched the net with his talons, snapping the lines.

"What happened" asked James.

"It's one of them" said Meowth. He then jumped down in front of Makoto. "Hey twerp I still owe you for last time. This time I'm going to kick your twerp butt" said Meowth.

"Alright then let's go eevee" said Makoto. Eevee jumped down from Makoto's shoulders and got ready to battle. Chisa saw that Ash and pikachu couldn't beat mimikyu and had an idea. She ran up the branches that lead to the nest.

"Rowlet go help pikachu, I'll free your friends" said Chisa. Rowlet then flew off to help pikachu fight mimikyu. "Hold still Trumbeak this'll only take a few seconds" said Chisa. She then freed trumbeak from his net. "There you go trumbeak" said Chisa. Chisa then freed toucannon. Before she left she saw a stray shadow ball flying towards a pikipek. "Look out pikipek" said Chisa as she ran towards it and grabbed it before it could be hit by the shadow ball. "Are you alright" asked Chisa. The pikipek nodded and chirped happily. "I'm glad you okay" said Chisa with a smile, which made pikipek happy. The fight with mimikyu and pikachu looked like a one sided battle. Mimikyu knocked pikachu off the ledge with his play rough attack. Eevee also wasn't doing to well. Meowth and eevee were both getting good hits in, while this battle was better than the last one, eevee was still not winning and was also getting badly injured. Neither toucannon nor trumbeak could help since they were busy fighting off any of mimikyu's stray attacks.

"Eevee you can't go on much longer return" said Makoto as he called back eevee. "Now go stufful" said Makoto as he threw his pokeball at meowth. "Okay stufful use ice punch" said Makoto. Stufful hit meowth with a ice punch, freezing him in the process. "Okay stufful finish him off with force palm" said Makoto. Stufful then hit mewoth with a powerful smack from us palm, sending meowth flying back to Jessie and James. James was trying to shoot another net at the pikipek, but meowth hit him and he accidentally captured mimikyu in the net.

"You little twerp look what you did" said James. Rowlet then used leafage on mimikyu and sent him flying back towards the rest of Team Rocket.

"Mimikyu get back up and use shadow ball again" said Jessie. Mimikyu then began to charge another shadow ball, but him and the rest of Team Rocket were grabbed by beware like the last time.

"Hey let us go, we were only trying to pay you back for the food and shelter" said Jessie. Beware didn't listen and just kept on moving. Mimikyu tried to fire the shadow ball at pikachu, but it missed and it was heading straight towards Komaru.

"Komaru get out of the way" said Mallow as she tackled Komaru out of the way. "Are you okay" asked Mallow as she laid on top of Komaru.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Mallow" said Komaru while blushing. Mallow also blushed and got off of Komaru.

"Well that was anticlimactic" said Masato.

"Yeah I was expecting a little more fighting" said Ash. All the pikipek, except the one Chisa was holding in her arms, were around rowlet praising him. Trumbeak also praised rowlet by patting him on the back. Toucannon also praised him by petting him with his beak.

"Rowlet looks so happy" said Komaru.

"Yeah it's wonderful to see him so happy" said Masato. Rowlet flew over to Ash and landed on his arm.

"Thanks for your help rowlet, because of you everyone was saved" said Ash.

"Yeah you also had a super powerful kick" said Masato. Rowlet was smiling with pride. Ash and Chisa then walked over to the rest of the flock and placed pikipek and rowlet down.

"Well then let's go you guys" said Ash. Everyone except Makoto was confused by what Ash said.

"You want to go home, but I thought you wanted to catch rowlet" said Rotomdex.

"Yeah I did before, but look at them their a family, and it would be bad if I broke a family apart so I can't catch them" said Ash.

"I think that's nice Ash. Your doing a good thing" said Makoto, even though he knew that rowlet and even pikipek didn't feel that way. The group then began to leave the nest and go back home. Rowlet and pikipek has conflicting feelings. They didn't want to leave the nest, but they knew that they wanted to go with Ash and Chisa. Toucannon saw this and nudged then, telling them to go with them. The two pokémon then flew over to the group. Rowlet flew into Ash's backpack, and pikipek flew into Chisa's arms.

"Hey pikipek what's the matter" asked Chisa. Pikipek and rowlet pointed to the flock and they were all waving their wings goodbye.

"Wait rowlet are you saying you and pikipek want to come with us" asked Ash. Rowlet nuzzled Ash's face with his. "That's awesome, I really wanted you to come with us as well rowlet" said Ash.

"Pikipek do you really mean it. Do you want me to be your trainer" asked Chisa. Pikipek flew around her head chirping happily. Makoto walked up to her and handed her a pokeball.

"Here Chisa use this to catch pikipek" said Makoto. Chisa took the pokeball and she and Ash both threw their pokeballs at pikipek and rowlet. They caught them in their hands and after the usual shaking the stars popped out of the pokeballs.

"It's possible to catch a pokémon like that" asked Rotomdex, not having any data of anyone catching a Pokémon lien that before.

"Yeah it totally counts" said Komaru.

"That's great, though I feel like Ash has done this before" said Mallow.

"So you have a pokémon now Chisa, how does it feel" asked Masato. Chisa hugged the pokeball close to her chest.

"It feels like I made a new friend" said Chisa.

"Alright rowlet come on out" said Ash throwing his pokeball into the air. Rowlet came out flew into Ash's backpack. "I guess you really like my backpack huh rowlet" said Ash. Rotomdex was flying around rowlet taking pictures of it in Ash's backpack.

"A rowlet that likes backpacks, I must update my data" said Rotomdex. Everyone was happy that rowlet and pikipek wanted to tag along, but then Komaru remember something important.

"Hey Masato did mom and dad ever tell us where they were going" asked Komaru. Makoto, Chisa, and Masato then widened their eyes once they remembered that they didn't know.

"I don't think they ever actually told us" said Makoto.

"We should probably go find them" said Masato.

"Bye Mallow and Ash we'll see you guys later" said Komaru.

"Bye guys" said Mallow. Makoto, Masato, Komaru, and Chisa all left to find the Naegi parents.

**Beach**

Mikoto and Celia were waking around Melemele island trying to find a place to stay. They were looking, but couldn't really find anything that met their requirements.

"We've been looking forever, I didn't think finding a place to stay would be this hard" said Mikoto. Celia then stopped and remembered a problem they hadn't realised until now.

"Um Mikoto I think we forgot something" said Celia.

"And what's that" asked Mikoto.

"We don't have any money" said Celia. Mikoto stopped and turned around. He then thought about it and remembered that they really hadn't thought about that. They were both silent for a few seconds, until they started freaking out.

"We're screwed. we don't even have money to buy a house" said Mikoto.

"What are we going to tell the kids. Wait I just realised something else. HOW HAS MAKOTO BEEN LIVING HERE" asked Celia.

"He's been living in the pokémon center" said Arceus casually teleporting in behind them.

"Thanks Arceus but right now w-" Mikoto stopped talking once he realised who had talked to them. "Wait Arceus what are you doing here" asked Mikoto.

"Well with the teleporting you to this world and giving you those pokémon I forgot to give you the money everyone else also got" said Arceus.

"YOU FORGOT SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT" asked Celia.

"Well sorry I had to teleport like 45 people I forgot okay" said Arceus. They then felt a weight in their pockets and saw a bunch of money in their pokémon trainer cards, and they also had a couple of pokeballs. "Oh right I also forgot to give you those" said Arceus. "Well that's all goodbye" said Arceus, teleporting in a flash of light.

"Well at least we have money" said Celia.

"You know when I think about a god, they don't usually act like that" said Mikoto.

"Makoto helping him probably lightened his mood" said Celia. They turned around and saw their children and Chisa running up to them from the forest.

"Hey mom and dad, So have you found a place to live yet" asked Makoto.

"Not yet, but we still have a few hours before the sun goes down so we should keep looking" said Mikoto. They then began to look for a house and found one a few hours later. It was close to the sea and had two stories to it. Inside the house everyone was doing their own thing. Masato and hawlucha were training. Komaru was with her new mawile putting different dresses on her, which mawile likes doing. Chisa was grooming pikipek with a brush. Celia was cooking and ralts was helping her with her psychic abilities. Mikoto and ralts were also training to get stronger, since for some reason ralts really wanted to do. Makoto was with his two pokémon training too since he didn't want to lose to meowth again. He then thought about what Team Rocket were doing, but then his mom said dinner was ready so he pushed the thought out of his head and made his way to their dining table.

**Team Rocket**

James, Jessie, and Meowth were in a call with Giovanni after he told them he had an assignment for them.

"I need you to find two people in the Alola region. They are on the island you are all in right now, one of them is the son of a new associate of mine, and the other one is his butler" said Giovanni.

"Yes sir, can you give us a description of these two people" asked James.

"Yes I will send you their pictures right now" said Giovanni. The pictures showed a ten year old Byakuya and his butler Aloysius. Byakuya's fahter then walked into the room.

"I want you to find these two and bring them to me. They are traitors and they will be punished for their betrayal" said Byakuya's father.

"Yes sir we will find these two and deliver them to Team Rocket headquarters once we catch them" said Jessie. He was about to end the call, but remembered something important.

"Also there is a boy with spiky brown hair and a eevee on his shoulders traveling around the island. If you find him then you must also capture him and his pokémon as well" said Byakuya's father. Team Rocket then th fought back to Makoto and realised he was the boy he was talking about.

"We know who he is sir. His name is Makoto Naegi, and we almost beat him earlier today, but then another group of people showed up and put a halt to our plans" said James.

"How many people are in this group of his" asked Giovanni.

"There are somewhere near ten to twelve other people with him" said Jessie.

"That could be a problem. I want you to watch him from afar, but if you see a opportunity to strike then take it" said Giovanni.

"Yes sir" said Jessie and James.

"Alright then that concludes your mission debriefing. Now go find that boy" said Byakuya's father, ending the call. Meowth has been silent the entire time listening to the conversation. He was thinking about Makoto and why the boss was so interested in him. He also knew that the boss was hiding something, but decided not to ask as it would probably be bad for him to doubt Giovanni.

"Meowth are you alright" asked James. Meowth snaped our of his thoughts and saw Jessie and James giving him looks of confusion.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about the twerp and older twerp we're supposed to be looking for" said Meowth.

"Yes I have no clue where to start looking for those two" said James.

"Well we have no choice but to look. If we don't then the boss is going to punish us in a way no one's been punished before" said Jessie. They thought about the punishment they would receive if they failed their mission, and they immediately got to work finding the two people they were supposed to find.

**Iki Town**

Byakuya and his butler were staying in a town on melemele island so his fahter won't find them. During that time both of them managed to get pokémon with the help of the island kahuna Hala. Byakuya got a alolan meowth and Aloysius got a growlith. They lived in a house near the kahuna since they weren't exactly battle ready. Byakuya at first had a hard time with meowth, but overtime grew to like the pokémon and learned why pokémon trainers care for pokémon so much.

"Master Byakuya I have the location of the boy you wanted me to find" said Aloysius.

"Very good Aloysius. We will head out tommorow morning and ask for his help" said Byakuya.

"Sir I also found out that the organization your father joined has two members on this island, and they have two experienced pokémon" said Aloysius.

"We will have to be careful. No doubt my father either sent them here to get us, or they were already here and they were it's assigned to find us" said Byakuya.

"I also do not know where your mother is master. I am sorry I could not find her whereabouts" said Aloysius.

"It is alright, I didn't think we would be able to find her in the first couple of weeks anyway. She is most likely on another island, and father doesn't see mother as threat so she will be safe" said Byakuya. He then noticed the time was past eleven. "For now though let us get some rest and we will go to Makoto in the morning" said Byakuya. He and Aloysius then went to their rooms and went to sleep.

**That's it for this chapter everyone. The next chapter will mainly focus on Makoto and Byakuya's interactions, and also have the fishing episode in it too. I have three other pairings for the series. The first one is MasatoxLillie, another one is KomaruxMallow, and the last one is AshxLana. I will be doing the venom danganronpa crossover I talked about in the last chapter. Makoto will find the venom symbiot a year before he goes to Hopes Peak and I will also have doctor octopus find out his identity and make Masato the Lizard. Thats all I had to say for this chapter till next time as the story continues.**


	5. Astounding Abilities

Makoto, Chisa, Komaru, Masato, and Ash were all walking to the pokémon school together, Mikoto and Celia thought it would be best if they went to school before they actually started traveling so they could learn more about pokémon and the world in general.

"I can't wait to get there and see everyone's pokémon" said Komaru with minccino on her shoulder.

"Yeah I bet it's going to be awesome" said Masato with hawlucha walking next to him. Hawlucha, just like pikachu, didn't like going into his pokeball.

"It's so cool there. Everyone has awesome pokémon and the classes are super fun" said Ash. Everyone was thinking about the pokémon school. Everyone except Chisa, who had her mind on other things. Makoto saw that Chisa was worried about something and wanted to ask what it was, but decided to do it after school. After a few more minutes of walking they made it to the pokémon school. They walked into class and saw everyone else already there.

"Hey guys, so you all decided to join the pokémon school" said Kiawe.

"Yeah we wanted to see a bunch of cool new pokémon in the region" said Masato.

"Well then your in luck since were going to be going fishing today" said Kukui walking in behind them. "Alola everyone" said Kukui.

"Alola professor" said everyone else as they took their seats.

"We have some new students here right us today" said Kukui.

"My name is Masato Naegi and I want to be a fighting type master" said Masato.

"My name is Komaru and I want to be a fairy type master" said Komaru.

"My name is Chisa Yukizome and I want to learn all I can about pokémon" said Chisa.

"Now that introductions are aside I have to tell you about our next extracurricular assignment tomorrow. This assignment is about getting to understand marine pokémon so we'll be heading out to sea" said Kukui.

"Going out to sea sounds awesome" said Ash.

"Your trump card for befriending marine pokémon is a fishing rod" said Kukui holding up a purple fishing rod with a rockruff fishing lure. However no one knew that Team Rocket was watching them from a tree right outside the class.

"We watch the twerp and what does it show us" asked Jessie.

"The twerps a school boy" James continued Jessie's remark.

"The twerp doesn't strike me as studious" said Meowth.

"Alola, who are you a sight for bulba-sore eyes" said Principal Oak making his face look like a bulbasaur's. They looked up and saw the man had caught them in the tree.

"Hi nice to see you" said meowth waving his arms trying not to look suspicious.

"We're tourists of the friendly sort" said James clasping his hands together also trying not to look suspicious.

"Just passing through the neighborhood" said Jessie scratching her head. They then ducked under the tree so he wouldn't see them.

"If the twerps a school boy then maybe they'll stay put for a while" said James.

"Then I suggest we get a bead in the twerps daily routine. That'll be a big help to catch pikachu and that Makoto brat" said meowth.

"Meh It sounds boring" said Jessie. Kukui then continued telling them about the trip out to sea.

"Since Lana knows a lot about it eh sea I asked her to be our instructor for tommorow, are you ready Lana" asked Kukui.

"Yes sir I'll do my best" said Lana getting up from her seat.

"That's right the first time I met you you wee fishing" said Ash.

"Yep that's our Lana she know tons about marine pokémon" said Mallow.

"That's awesom Lana" said Ash.

"Thank you Ash, I just really love marine pokémon that's all" said Lana with a little blush on her face.

"You know Lillie you have to touch pokémon in order to fish, are you sure your going to be okay" asked Sophocles.

"It's not a problem, because I have a secret weapon" said Lillie.

"Well then it seems we're all set" said Lana. Poplio got exited and accidentally fell into Lillie's lap, causing her to turn white with terror. Lana immediately got poplio off of Lillie's lap.

"Woah there be careful poplio" said Kukui.

"I'm sorry Lillie, you should say your sorry too" said Lana. Poplio let out a sad cry apologizing.

"It's okay poplio I'll be alright" said Lillie.

"That's it for today's class, and don't forget to bring your fishing rods tommorow" said Kukui.

"A fishing rod, I don't have one" said Ash.

"You can borrow one of mine Ash" said Lana.

"Really, Thanks Lana" said Ash.

"It's no problem" said Lana. After class everyone prepared to go home and get ready for the next day. Makoto decided that he would ask Chisa what was wrong with her right after class.

"Hey Chisa I noticed you've been distracted by something all day. Do you mind if I ask you what it is" asked Makoto.

"I was just thinking about my class. I still remember when we would take trips to random places just so we could have fun together. After despair took over the world I was hypnotized and put into a trance. It felt like I wasn't in control, like I wasn't the one making the decisions in my body. When the future foundation tried to capture my class I thought I was never going to see them again" said Chisa. Makoto undestood How she felt about her class. He felt the same about his class. After he got his memories back he was so happy about learning that they were all actual friends at one point, but got so sad when he thought back to the killing game. He thought he wasnever see them again, but was so happy to find out that they were all alive and well.

"Yeah I miss them too, I still remember when Akane and Nekomaru would fight in the classroom and everyone had to help clean up" said Makoto. Chisa laughed as she remembered all the times those two would destroy the wall with their fights.

"Do you remember the time when Teruteru tried to peek in the girls locker rooms, but got caught by Peko and she tied him to the ceiling of the boys locker room" said Chisa. Makoto broke out in laughter as he remembered when everyone found the chef in the boy's locker rom and they spent two hours trying to get him down from there. They continued to talk about their memories of their class for hours. They talked so long they didn't even know they wandered into Hau'oli city.

"I guess we got too caught up in our conversation" said Makoto, laughing sheepishly.

"Yeah I guess so. I don't even know what this city's called" said Chisa.

"It's called Hau'oli city. I came here when I was looking for a place to live" said Makoto.

"We should probably get back to the house. It's starting to get dark out" said Chisa. Makoto and Chisa walked to their house in the orange sunset.

"Makoto do you remember that you one time the class decided to play truth or dare with that bottle" asked Chisa with a blush on her face. Makoto thought back to that day and blushed the same shade of red as Chisa.

"Yeah I remember" said Makoto.

**A Year and a Half Ago**

Class Seventy Seven and Makoto were sitting around a bottle playing truth or dare, but were using a bottle to do so.

"Hurry up and spin it Hiyoko" said Mahiru.

"Okay big sis Mahiru" said Hiyoko as she span the bottle. Everyone watched with sweat on their faces since they really didn't want to have to do what Hiyoko said. The bottle landed on Makoto and everyone gave him looks of sympathy.

"Makoto truth or dare" said Hiyoko.

"Come on Makoto be a man and go with dare" said Fuyuhiko.

"Alright the I'll go with dare" said Makoto, completely oblivious to the yakuza's intentions. Hiyoko has a big grin on her face thinking about what type of dare to give to Makoto. Everyone gave Fuyuhiko death glares since they really liked the luckster and to them Fuyuhiko just sentenced him to death. Hiyoko then got the perfect idea.

"I dare you to kiss Ms.Yukizome" said Hiyoko **(Makoto is eighteen during this)**. Everyone, except Akane because she's oblivious, stared at Hiyoko with their jaws dropped and their eyes wide open, even Fuyuhiko and he was the one who told Makoto to go with dare. Makoto and Chisa were both blushing a shed of red you would think they were bleeding out from their scalps.

"Jesus Hiyoko that's to far even for me" said Teruteru, TERUTERU of all people said that.

"Yeah I wanted him to be embarrassed but fucking christ Hiyoko that's some next level shit" said Fuyuhiko. Nekomaru then walked up to the still red faced Makoto and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU MAKOTO, TODAY YOU ARE NOT THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LUCKSTER, BUT THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SHIT" said Nekomaru with tears of pride rolling down his face.

"Don't encourage him" said Sonia.

"No we must encourage our gaurdian angel to take on the next stage of darkness that faces him. He will not fall to such a simple quest" said Gundham.

"Yeah Makoto were behind you for life" said Kazuichi.

"YOUR ALL FUCKING IDIOTS" shouted Fuyuhiko.

"I admit I can be perverted, but this is too far" said Teruteru.

"I think they should. Gundham said it's like a level so Makoto should just pass it already and move on" said Chiaki.

"You too Chiaki" asked Mahiru.

"Yeah Ibuki's filled with excitement, suspense, and shock. Makoto should totally do it, if he does this he will be beyond punk rock" said Ibuki.

"I don't get what the big deal is, it's just a simple kiss that's all" said Akane, who still didn't understand what everyone was making a big deal out of it.

"I have so many conflicting emotions running through my head right now" said Masato.

"This will be a true display of hope in front of our very eyes" said Nagito. Nekomaru then carried Makoto over to Chisa and placed him down in front of her.

Everyone waited for Makoto to move in, but he was still in the same position he was in before. It was scary how still he was being. No one saw Ibuki walk up behind Makoto and push his head into Chisa's. Some people were making the same faces as before, but some cheered and whistled once it happened and Hiyoko even took a picture of it. Makoto and Chisa passed out after the kiss, their faces still red.

**Present Time**

Makoto and Chisa were silent, but then began to chuckle and then laughed with each other after they remembered that moment.

"I still can't believe Hiyoko had you do that" said Chisa in between laughs.

"Yeah I couldn't even move" said Makoto. They stopped laughing in front of the door of their house. They gave each other a smile saying "there are no awkward feelings between us" and walked into the house where they were greeted by a sight they never thought they'd see.

"Buakuya is that you" asked Makoto.

"Yes it is me. I have to ask you for your help with something" said Buakuya.

"Byakuya told us what it is and it's pretty bad" said Masato. Byakuya told them about his father and how he joined Team Rocket, how he and his butler didn't agree with him and how they decided to leave, and how they were trying to track down his mother since her whereabouts were unknown to them.

"And that is why I request your help wih this issue" said Byakuya.

"We'll help any way we can, but we can't exactly look through all the islands in Alola" said Masato.

"I know that and that's why I caught my Brest pokémon" said Byakuya throwing a pokeball in the air. The pokémon that came out was a hydreigon.

"That is a gigantic pokémon" said Celia.

"Woah you have a dragon type" said Makoto.

"Yes I found him residing in a cave in ten carat hill. It took me and Aloysius to capture him" said Byakuya.

"What pokémon do you have" asked Mikoto.

"I have a meowth and my hydreigon" said Byakuya. "I will use him so me and Aloysius can look for my mother in othe islands, I wanted to ask you if you could keep an eye out for her on this island. This is a picture of here, it is what she looks like now that our ages have been reverted" sis Byakuya.

"Don't worry Byakuya we'll keep an eye out for her" said Makoto.

"Thank you Makoto. Also Komaru there is something I want to give you. During me trying to capture hydreigon I found a strange rock. A man told me that it was for a mawile, he didn't tell me what it was for, but told me it would make her stronger. So I wanted to give it too you" said Byakuya handing Komaru the stone.

"Thanks Byakuya, now me and mawile will be even stronger" said Komaru giving mawile a high five.

"Well I must go now if I want to make it to the next island before nighttime. If you hear anything about my mother then call me on the pc's at the Pokémon center, bye everyone" said Byakuya as he left. Makoto didn't want Byakuya to leave, but knew he had to let him since it was important for Byakuya to find his mother.

**With Arceus **

Arceus was in the middle of criticizing himself for forgetting such a important fact he had to share to Makoto and Masato.

"I just hope that they won't activate the abilities I gave them before I tell them" said Arceus. If they activated the abilities without knowing about them then they wouldn't be able to control them properly. Arceus told himself to tell them the next time they were alone.

**The Next Day**

Everyone was getting ready to go to the sea for their assignment. Makoto and everyone else bought their fishing rods from a store that was in Hau'oli city. Makoto got a eevee fishing lure, Komaru got minccino, Masato got a machamp fishing lure since they didn't have a hawlucha fishing lure, and Chisa got a pikipek fishing lure.

"Wow Lillie's secret weapon is amazing" said Sophocles admiring the astronaut looking suit Lillie was wearing.

"I can take part in the fishing and ride pokémon classes now" said Lillie.

"Of course Lillie. Now it looks like Lana will be the instructor" said Kukui.

"O-Oh right, I guess" said Lana a little embarrassed.

"You can do it Lana, instruct us" said Mallow.

"Do your best" said Kiawe.

"Does everyone have their fishing rods" asked Lana.

"You bet I do" said Ash. He then saw Sophocles's rod and immediately began to think it was cool.

"Wow Sophocles your rod is really awesome" said Makoto.

"Yeah I guess so. It's my hyper rod with top notch bindability, it won't snap even reeling in a wailord. It's an amazing rod that can reel in three hundred times a second. It's the fishing rod that has everything, the ultra DX Mastero two" said Sophocles. Everyone laughed at Sophocles's funny antics, and it helped Lana felt a little less nervous.

"Now please get on your ride pokémon, lapras and wailmer will take us to an amazing fishing spot" said Lana.

**Fishing Spot**

"This will be the fishing spot we will be using there are lots of marine pokémon here. Some of them live in shallow waters, and some deep. This is a unusual spot here they both mingle. You can even catch Kyogre" said Lana. Ash jumped out of the seat of the ride pokémon in shock.

"KYOGRE, SERIOUSLY" asked Ash.

"Yes Ash, the legendary pokémon" said Lana with stars in her eyes.

"Now, now, now, you really should stop teasing him already" said Mallow giving Lana a light smack on her shoulder.

"Alright Im gonna catch a big one" said Ash.

"Okay everyone prepare your fishing rods" said Lana. Everyone got their fishing rods ready to catch a water pokémon.

"Now cast the lure with all your might" said Lana. They all threw their lures towards the water.

"If the lure moves that's when you make your move. Wait for the perfect time, and then quickly reel it in" said Lana reeling in a pokémon.

"Wow its a alomomola" said Ash.

"And once you've reeled in your pokémon, give it food and become friends" said Lana. She then reeled in a lot more water pokémon with the grace of a ballerina, at least that's how Adh thought she looked.

"Wow Lana that's incredible" said Ash. Lana blushed from the compliment.

"Wow Lana your a real pro at this" said Mallow.

"Well would you look at the fishing master at work" said Kukui. Chisa wasn't getting anything in her pole, but then something tugged on her pole.

"Yes I got something" said Chisa. Makoto looked over to her since they were on a wailmer. She pulled the pokémon out of the water and both her and Makoto caught the pokémon in their arms. They looked at the pokémon and saw a luvdisc. Sophocles, Kukui, Kiawe, Lillie, and Lana were all trying to hold in their laughter.

"What's wrong you guys" asked Komaru.

"I think it would be better if Rotomdex explained it" said Kiawe.

"Luvdic the rendezvous pokémon. It lives in warm seas. It is said that a couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love" said Rotomdex. Everyone then broke out in fits of laughter while Chisa and Makoto were both blushing and not making eye contact with each other. Chisa decided to catch the pokémon and just touched it with her pokeball since she was too embarrassed to fight.

"So guys when's the wedding" asked Sophocles jokingly.

"You better invite us" said Kiawe between laughs.

"I didn't know you guys felt that way about each other" said Komaru.

"Congratulations you two" said Mallow.

"Come on you guys it's not like that" said Makoto. He was about to continue, but he felt a tug on his fishing pole. "Guys I got something" said Makoto. Everyone stopped laughing and waited to see what Makoto got. He reeled it out and saw that he got a squirtle, but this squirtle had a green shell and was a lighter shade of blue than the others.

"Oh my god he got a shiny squirtle" said Kukui.

"Makoto your so lucky, hurry up and catch it" said Masato.

"Okay stufful lets do this" said Makoto as he released stufful from his pokeball. "Stufful use thunder punch" said Makoto. Stufful hit squirtle with a powerful punch coated with lightning, but squirtle was still up. Makoto then got a idea. "Stufful use ice punch" said Makoto. Stufful threw a ice punch at squirtle and it froze the pokémon.

"Hey Makoto use this" yelled out Lana as she threw a diveball at Makoto.

"Thanks Lana, now lets go diveball" said Makoto as he threw the diveball at the frozen pokémon. The pokeball shook three times and the stars popped out.

"He did it, he caught squirtle" said Komaru.

"I guess you have three pokémon now" said Sophocles. Everyone was still a little shocked that Makoto managed to find a shiny pokémon, but were snapped out of their shock once they heard Lillie scream.

"Guys I got one" said Lillie. They turned around and saw Lillie reel in a milotic.

"Wait that's a milotic" said Ash.

"That's a really rare find" said Sophocles.

"It's so beautiful" said Komaru. Lillie was struggling with the milotic since it was so fast. She was about to let go, until she felt a hand come up and help her reel it in.

"Don't worry Lillie I'll help you" said Masato. They both reeled milotic in together.

"We did it Masato" said Lillie. Lillie then pulled out some of her pokémon food and gave it to milotic. Milotic jumped around in the water out of happiness because the food was so good.

"I think this milotic might be a new born, it probably evolved into a milotic early" said Lana.

"It explains it strange behavior for a milotic, their usually far more calm and composed, not that it playing like this is a bad thing" said Kukui.

"Going of my data this spot is actually filled with water stones. Coming into contact with those stones might be what caused a early evolution" said Rotomdex. Masato then pulled out a pokeball and gave it to Lillie. Milotic then touched the pokeball and went in. The ball shook three times and then the stars came out.

"Masato you caught milotic" said Lillie.

""No you did Lillie, the pokeball was in your hands when you caught it and it enjoyed the pokémon food you made for it so it's yours" said Masato. Everyone was shocked by what Masato said.

"But I can't touch pokémon, how am I supposed to take care of it" asked Lillie.

"I'll help you with trying to touch pokémon. I'll also help you take care of milotic until you can touch it" said Masato with a big smile on his face. Lillie was both happy and shocked. She was happy that she had a friend like Masato to help her, but shocked that he would go this far to help her.

"Thank you Masato" said Lillie while giving Masato a big hug.

"Wow first Makoto and Chisa and now you two, I guess getting girls runs in the family" said Kiawe. Masato and Lillie both blushed from Kiawe's comment. Everyone laughed at how embarrassed their friends were. Mallow then drove her ride pokémon up to Komaru.

"Hey Komaru do you have a boyfriend yet" asked Mallow.

"Oh I don't like boys" said Komaru.

"Oh really, well do you have a girlfriend" asked Mallow jokingly.

"No I haven't met anyone I like yet" said Komaru, blushing a little. "Seriously what is with me and my family blushing today. It's like we're a part of a rushed fanfiction made because the creator hasn't made any shipping moments in it or something" Komaru thought to herself. Mallow didn't know why she felt this, but she felt a little happy when Komaru said that she was single. Everyone then heard a whistle and saw Kukui calling everyone together.

"Okay everyone time for a break" said Kukui. Everyone then found a small piece of land in the sea and stoped there to take a break.

"My suit felt so hot" said Lillie as she sat down on some rocks wiping sweat of her face. "So Masato how are we going to raise milotic" asked Lillie.

"Well I was thinking I could make the food and feed it while you make the recipes and find out how to take care of a newborn milotic" said Masato. The two kept on talking about how to raise milotic while Makoto and Chisa were playing with their pokémon.

"Hey squirtle, Sorry I froze you earlier" said Makoto. Squirtle just shrugged and continued playing with the rest of the pokémon.

"Hey Makoto, do you think Masato likes Lillie" asked Chisa.

"Yeah I think so. He's always been nice to everyone. But when it comes to girls he's never been as nice to them, or anyone else, as he is with Lillie" said Makoto.

"Yeah I've never seen him go so far to help anyone else, not even in our class" said Chisa.

"The way they take care of milotic kind of makes me think of a mother and father taking care of their daughter" said Makoto.

"Yeah it's super cute" said Chisa. Everyone was having a good break, until a net appeared and trapped the ride pokémon, and rowlet, milotic, and luvdisc inside it. Everyone looked up and saw Team Rocket's ballon.

"Alola twerps" said James.

"What is with you people and stealing pokémon"'asked Mallow.

"Did someone ask something we're here to find out" said Jessie. "Noble answers are what we're all about" said James. "The beauty so radiant the flowers and moon hide in shame, a single flower of evil in this fleeting world Jessie". "The nobly heroic man of our times, the master of darkness fighting back against the tragic world, it's James". "It's all for one and one for all, a glittering dark star that always shines bright, dig it while Meowth takes flight". "Team Rocket, takes fight, that's right, WOBBUFFET" said everyone in Team Rocket.

"Head up school twerps" said meowth.

"We've appointed lapras and wailmer as Team Rocket's ride pokémon" said James.

"No way get back here" said Ash.

"That's our milotic give her back" said Lillie.

"Stop I think there's some unwanted catch in there" said Jessie.

"I see some puny pokémon" said James.

"Yes but that milotic is just so beautiful we can't give it up" said Jessie.

"Don't you dare take our milotic" said Masato, who then felt a weird feeling in his chest.

"No puny small fry just lapras and wailmer" said meowth.

"Puny" asked Lana with a scary expression on her face.

"Wait what about the Makoto twerp" asked meowth.

"What about me" asked Makoto.

"Your right meowth we were supposed to capture him. Capturing these lapras and wailmer almost made me forget" said Jessie. Makoto was confused why they wanted to kidnap him all of a sudden.

"Your not taking anyone anywhere, let's go pikachu" said Ash.

"Oh no you don't" said meowth.

"Are you sure you want to attack us, your only going to make it worse for them" said Jessie pointing towards the captured pokémon.

"Those cowards" said Kiawe.

"Hawlucha give pikachu a ride up to that ballon" said Masato. Hawlucha nodded and grabbed pikachu flying him up towards Team Rocket's ballon.

"Now pikachu use iron tail" said Ash. Pikachu hit the net with a powerful iron tail, cutting it and freeing the pokémon.

"No way" said James.

"Afraid so" said Ash.

"Their all going to land on the rocks" said Kiawe. Lana and poplio immediately both thought of a solution.

"Poplio lets do it" said Lana. Poplio dives underwater and swam over towards the rocks. He then reemerged from the water and made a big bubble.

"Now poplio launch it" said Lana. Poplio launched the bubble on top of the rocks and allows the pokémon to fall to the water safe.

"You did it poplio, you saved everyone with your ballon" said Lana. Poplio ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"The nerve of those twerps" said Jessie.

"Those were supposed to be our ride pokémon" said James. Lana was about to talk, but was cut off by Masato walking towards the balloon, his face darkened by his longer hair.

"You tried to take our pokémon, our partners, our friends" said Masato with a low voice. Everyone was beginning to feel a little scared of Masato, even Lillie since she had never seen him like that before.

"You also said you'd take my brother, after I just got him back you wanted to take him away from me again" said Masato.

"Okay kid we're sorry so just quit with the whole scary act now" said meowth trying to look brave, but was shaking from fear.

"I can't forgive you" said Masato so low they couldn't hear him.

"What did you say brat" asked James.

"I said. I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU" yelled Masato as he jumped from the beach to the rocks where the pokémon were about to fall to.

"How do he jump so far" asked Mallow. Masato then jumped up and landed on the edge of the Team Rocket balloon.

"What are you going to do now brat" asked Jessie.

"This" said Masato before he punched James right in the face, knocking him out. Everyone was shocked that Masato, the usually really nice person, just punched a person so hard they passed out.

"Woah kid we're sorry alright, just stop and we'll leave" said Jessie.

Masson then let out a powerful yell and was surrounded by a red aura. Hawlucha was also surrounded by the same red aura Masato had.

"This is just like me and greninja's battle bond" Ash thought to himself. Hawlucha then took of to the sky and flew right behind Masato. Jessie and meowth both saw Masato and hawlucha surrounded by red aura, looking like actual monsters.

"What is this. I've never seen a ability like it before" said Sophocles.

"I don't like Masato like this. He's really angry" said Mallow. Lillie than ran to the front of the group to try to calm Masato down.

"Masato please don't hurt them. Think about how milotic would feel if she saw this" said Lillie. Masato looked down and saw milotic afraid of him and in tears. He began to feel guilty and calmed down. He took a deep breath and the red aura he and hawlucha had was gone

"Hawlucha can you take me down there" said Masato. Hawlucha carried him down and put him on the ground. Masato looked at the ground, ashamed that he let his anger get the best of him.

"Masato are you okay" asked Lillie.

"Yeah I'm fine. Ash, Makoto can you guys take care of them" asked Masato.

"Yeah don't worry we'll show them" said Ash. Masato was still looking at the ground with shame, until Lillie walked up to him and gripped his hand. He looked up and saw her smile at him, along with everyone else telling him that they weren't scared or mad. He gave them all a smile and then looked back to the battle with Ash and Makoto, him and Lillie still holding hands.

"Okay eevee use swift to send the balloon flying" said Makoto. Eevee jumped into the air and sent a borage of stars flying at the hot air ballon. The ballon popped and it fell to the sea.

"Team Rocket's blasting of-" said Team Rocket until bewear some how ran on water and grabbed them and ran of eoth them in it's arms.

"Okay how is that physically possible" said Kiawe.

"I really don't know" said Kukui. Masato walked up to milotic.

"Milotic I'm sorry I scared you. I was just scared of losing you after I just met you" said Masato. Milotic playfully splashed him in the face with water from her tail. Masato pet milotic, happy that she didn't fear him.

"Masato what was that" asked Mallow.

"Yeah I've never seen a ability like that" said Kukui.

"I've never done it before. I just felt really angry and that's what happened" said Masato.

"Hawlucha was also covered by that red aura. I think it even made him stronger" said Lana.

"Yeah hawlucha's strength, speed, defense, and all other physical attributes were increased" said Rotomdex.

"I don't really want to talk about that right now. It's getting dark out, we should be getting home soon" said Masato.

"Your right, come on everyone let's get back on main land" said Kukui. Everyone got back on their ride pokémon, except for Sophocles and Kiawe who gave up Their seats for Masato and Lillie to sit together. They finally reached the shore and they all said goodbye, except for Masato and Lillie.

"Masato if you do not mind I would like it if you could come over to my house sometimes and we can take care of milotic" said Lillie.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. So can you give me your address so I can take milotic over there" asked Masato. After he got her address him and the rest of the danganronpa members all walked back home.

**Naegi House**

They finally made it home after walking for a few minutes. They opened the door and saw another surprise guest greet them.

"Hey guys, guess which super powerful god forget to tell us about something important again" said Mikoto.

**That's it for this chapter. For this if you thinking that milotic is going to be a powerful pokémon it's not. It evolved from a water stone as a new born and I thought that it could be a good way for Lillie to calm down around pokémon, and for her and Masato to have some shipping moments later on. I made this chapter to have shipping moments in it since there aren't many in the past few chapters out so far. I plan to give everyone in the Naegi family, I including Chisa, a shiny pokémon. Also the powers Masato and Makoto have will it make them OP it will make them like Ash Greninja, it will make them stronger, but still beatable. That's all till next time as the story continues.**


	6. The Totem Pokemons Towering Power

**Naegi House**

"So you gave my children abilities and you forgot to tell us until now" asked Mikoto.

"I'm sorry okay, I just keep on forgetting all the important stuff alright" said Arceus.

"So at the beach when Masato and hawlucha had that weird red aura it was actually the abilities you gave them" asked Chisa.

"Exactly, and the strange thing is I don't even know how you managed to calm down. You should have gone on a rampage since you didn't know about your abilities" said Arceus.

"Oh right his girlfriend calmest him down" said Komaru.

"My baby boy has a girlfriend, who is she" asked Celia getting really close to Komaru's face.

"She's not my girlfriend mom, she's just a friend I'm helping take care of a pokémon that's all"'said Masato with a blush on his face.

"Okay moving on from Masato's love life, what are their abilities" asked Chisa.

"Well the only ones with abilities are Makoto and Masato. Their abilities are similar, but they do different things" said Arceus.

"What do you mean different things" asked Mikoto.

"Well you see Makoto's ability is more like a defensive ability. Makoto increases the defense and the speed of his pokémon to make sure they don't get hit by strong attacks or they take to much damage. He can also heal pokémon, 10 to be precise. If he tries to heal anymore than he will become tired and sluggish the rest of the day" said Arceus.

"So my ability is to make my pokémon last longer in fights and heal pokémon" asked Makoto.

"Exactly, these abilities are based off of your personalities. Makoto won't back down from anything and defends people no matter what, and Masato is strong and just like Makoto doesn't back down from anything" said Arceus.

"Okay so what are Masato's abilities" asked Komaru.

"His abilities are more offensive. He increases the health and attack power of his pokémon so they can deliver more powerful hits. Instead of healing pokémon he can make them go wild and make them target anyone or anything he wants them too. If he uses the ability to many times he will suffer severe head pains, not anything bad enough to do permanent damage to his him, just knock him out" said Arceus.

"If I had to say which one was more useful I would say Makoto's power since the only thing the healing does if used too much is make him tired, but Masato's ability could be useful when fighting Team Rocket or any other evil organization" said Chisa.

"I would say Masato's since he can make any pokémon defend him from any threat, even if they aren't his pokémon" said Mikoto.

"Well it doesn't matter since I don't know how to use my ability yet" said Makoto.

"Oh just think of protecting someone important to you from danger and you will activate it, then it's just a matter of remembering how it felt to activate it" said Arceus.

"Okay before you leave is there ANYTHING else you may have forgotten" asked Mikoto. Arceus began to think for a while, but couldn't think of anything.

"Nope I'm sure if it, well I'm going to go now" said Arceus as he began to glow and teleport away from the group.

"He probably forgot something again, I know it" said Mikoto, with ralts nodding his head in agreement.

"Well I think we should get some rest for now, we have to get up for school tomorrow" said Chisa. Everyone agreed and they all went to bed, expect Masato, who couldn't stop thinking about Lillie for some strange reason.

**Next Day **

Masato woke up with a huge blush on his face. He didn't know why he was having all these dreams about Lillie, but he knew that it had something to do with how close they had gotten lately. He decided to get up and him and hawlucha got breakfast, and afterwards did some training. They could afford to train for a while because they always woke up before anyone so they could increase their strength. Afterwards Masato took a shower and did his other favorite past time, read books, Yeah one of the strongest members of his class likes reading. Most people wouldn't really believe that when they took a glance at the other two strongest in their class. He read a book for a few minutes until everyone else woke up from their beds.

"Hey Komaru are you almost ready, it's not that long until we leave" said Masato.

"Yeah don't worry I'm almost done brushing my hair" said Komaru from her room.

"Well hurry up we only have ten minutes and it takes us seven to get there" said Makoto.

"Okay guys I'm ready now" said Komaru. She walked down and grabbed a apple and ate it on the way to school. They then stopped by Kukui's house and met up with Ash like they usually do. After walking for a few minutes they all arrived at the school with exactly two minutes to spare.

"Alola everyone" said the group of people walking into the classroom.

"Alola guys" said the rest of the class. They then saw Ash rant about something to Sophocles.

"Hey Ash whats wrong" asked Makoto.

"There was this litten and he stole my crochet sandwich" said Ash with his head hung low.

"Oh you mean the litten that goes around asking for food" said Chisa.

"Wait you know it too Chisa" asked Mallow.

"Yeah sometimes it'll come by the house and ask for food" said Chisa.

"It's so cute I love it when it asks for food" said Mallow.

"I fall for it every single time" said Lana.

"Well it wasn't very cute when it stole my sandwich" said Ash.

"So it just took a piece of your sandwich and left" asked Lillie.

"Yeah that's it" said Ash.

"That sounds like our litten alright" said Lana. Mallow nodded in agreement.

"Litten's not the guy who likes dealing with people, it also takes a long time for it to warm up to trainers. They say it's not your average pokémon" said Sophocles.

"So it's not that friendly with other people" said Makoto.

"That is precisely what I was trying to tell Ash earlier today" said Rotomdex.

"So he's like a lone wolf" said Komaru.

"Yeah I guess so, he's always hanging around our restaurant" said Mallow.

"I see it at the market too, it takes all kinds of berries from the stands" said Kiawe.

"Still litten is just so incredibly cute I just can't stay angry at it" said Mallow.

"So Ash do you have a plan to deal with litten" asked Masato.

"Someone should teach it not to mess with a man's sandwich" said Ash.

"Wait teach it, what are you talking about" asked Lillie.

"I know just what to do, I'll catch it" said Ash as he pulled out a pokeball. Everyone was shocked to hear Ash say that.

"Well good luck Ash, Hey Lillie can I come over with Milotic after school" asked Masato.

"Yes of course, I've already prepared and reaserched ways to take care of Milotic's" said Lillie. Kukui then walked in and class began as it usually did. During this however Makoto thought about what his parents were doing on the island.

**Beach**

Mikoto was walking around with ralts getting some training in. While he had nothing to do he would go out and train with ralts, and if trainers wanted to battle he would. The result was usually him and ralts winning. To him and Celia taking care of their ralts's were like taking care of new children to the family, it helped them since "he" still wasn't there with them investigating something back in their world. He understood why Trainers were so close after he and ralts spent more time together. He and ralts were running when out of nowhere they heard a noise coming from behind a rock. They were curious and went to check it out.

"Hey bros check out this puny magikarp" said a Team Skull thug with blue hair.

"Yeah look how weak it is flopping on the land and junk" said a fat grunt. Mikoto was getting annoyed and he and ralts walked up to the thugs.

"You know it's ironic that the weakest people on this beach would talk about a pokémon being weak" said Mikoto glaring at them.

"Woah pops we ain't weak you got that" said the blue haired grunt.

"You got that right, now why don't you and that puny ralts leave before we show you our awesomeness" said a pink haired girl.

"Oh really and what will you do about it if I don't leave" asked Mikoto, with a smirk on his face.

"Well just have to show you not to fool around with Team Skull yo" said the blue haired grunt as he pulled out a pokeball. "Let's go salandit" he said as he threw the ball out and released his pokémon.

"Yeah let's go rattata/zubat" said the other grunts as they also called out their pokémon.

"Alright then ralts let's show them our strength" said Mikoto as ralts ran forward.

"Salandit use dragon rage" said the blue haired grunt as salandit sent a shock wave at ralts.

"Ralts dodge and use draining kiss" said Mikoto as ralts avoided the attack with great speed and gave salandit a kiss, surrounding it with hearts and knocking it out immediately.

"Alright rattata use super fang" said the pink haired grunt as rattata attempted to launch itself at ralts to hit it with it's strong teeth.

"Yeah Zubat hit this guy with wing attack" said the fat grunt as zubat lunged at ralts with its wings extended wider than before.

"Ralts dodge and use confuse ray on rattata" said Mikoto as ralts once more dodged the on coming attacks and sending out a ray of light that hit rattata, causing it to get confused.

"Rattata hurry up and use a quick attack" said the pink haired grunt. However rattata instead hit itself in the face.

"Now ralts use magical leaf" said Mikoto. Ralts sent a storm glowing leaves towards the two pokémon, knocking them both out. Magikarp watched Mikoto in awe and gratitude. No one had ever tired to stand up for it. All it would hear was people saying how weak he was.

"Salandit use ember" said the blue haired grunt as salandit sent out a wave of fire towards ralts. Mikoto thought it would hit, but he then saw magikarp jump in front of it, then hit salandit with a flail attack, which was fairly strong.

"Woah that magikarp is actually strong, alright yo we give up. Just let us go pops" said the fat grunt as he returned his pokémon to its pokeball. The other grunts did the same and they all left on their bikes.

"Hey magikarp you alright" asked Mikoto as he stretch his hand out to pet it. The magikarp trusted Mikoto and let him pet his scales. Magikarp was happy that Mikoto didn't mind it was weak and defended it.

"Hey magikarp I know you like water, but is there any chance you want to come with me and get stronger together" asked Mikoto with a smile, ralts also smiling next to him as he pulled out a pokeball. Magikarp was jumping up and down with tears of joy as he touched the pokeball. The pokeball did the standard shake and finally caught magikarp. "I guess we have a new companion" Mikoto told ralts. Ralts nodded and they both made their way home.

**Pokémon School Entrance **

Masato and Lillie said goodbye to everyone and waited for Lillie's ride to get there. Masato was shocked when he saw a limo stop in front of them and Lillie open the door.

"So you own a limo, I wasn't expecting that" said Masato as he got in.

"Yeah my mother works at aether foundation as the manager so we make a decent amount of money" said Lillie. They then stopped in front of a big mansion, which shocked Masato.

"Make decent money, more like make millions of dollars" said Masato as he stepped out of the limo with Lillie. A man with a monocle and a tuxedo walked out of the mansion.

"Alola ms.Lillie I hope you had a pleasant ride here" said the nicely dressed man

"Thank you Hobbes, this is Masato a friend from school, and that's his partner hawlucha" said Lillie.

"It is a pleaser. I am under employment as butler of the estate and my name is Hobbes" Hobbes told Masato.

"It's nice to meet you Hobbes" said Masato.

"Yes ms.Lillie has told me so much about you. She's always talking about you and your pokémon" said Hobbes, causing Masato to blush.

"Hobbes I don't always talk about him. I talk about all my fiends" said Lillie. "Well come on guys the pool is around here" said Lillie as she led hawlucha and Masato to the pool. Hobbes was shocked that Lillie let hawlucha inside, but was happy that maybe she was starting to get used to pokémon.

**Pool**

"Come on out milotic" said Masato as he threw out milotic's pokeball into the pool. Milotic was happy to be out of its pokeball, and happier once it saw Lillie.

"Hi milotic I hope you like the pool" said Lillie, keeping her distance from milotic. "Well Masato we should get started" said Lillie.

"The first thing we should do is get it some berries that grow close to the beach right" asked Masato.

"Yes that's correct, how'd you know" asked Lillie.

"Oh I read it in a book. I like to read about pokémon when I'm not busy" said Masato. Lillie was shocked since she didn't know anyone who read a lot in their spare time like she did.

"Well I got started and collected a few berries from a patch of grass near the beach" said Lillie as she got a tray of different types of berries. She then handed it to Masato and watched him feed it to milotic. Milotic splashed around in the water with joy.

"It really likes it, I guess it would since it was you making it" said Masato.

"Thank you Masato I really tired hard with this batch of pokémon food" said Lillie with a blush on her face. After a while milotic fell asleep and drifted to the bottom of the pool.

"Well it looks like it's tired itself out right now so do you want to do something in the mean time" asked Masato.

"We haven't eaten yet so we should probably get something to eat" said Lillie. Her and Masato walked to the kitchen and prepared themselves lunch.

**Ten Carat Hill**

Makoto and Chisa were walking around, trying to find a new pokémon for Makoto. He thought about Byakuya's hydreigon and thought about how he needed a dragon type pokémon. Chisa didn't want another pokémon so soon after catching pikipek so she was just coming along to support, and be around, Makoto.

"So Byakuya said he found hydreigon here so there should be some strong dragon type pokémon in here" said Chisa.

"Yeah if he found a hydreigon then the pokémon here must be awesome" said Makoto. Chisa heared a noise coming from her right and latched onto Makoto's arm, causing them both to blush. They saw the cause of the noise was a tiny bagon walking around the cave.

"Hey Makoto look what's that pokémon" asked Chisa.

"It's a bagon a dragon type, exactly what I came here for" said Makoto. Eevee jumped off Makoto's shoulders and got into it's fighting stance. "Eevee use swift" said Makoto as eevee sent a borage of stars flying at the bagon. Bagon was sent flying from the attack. Bagon then sent out a flamethrower attack at eevee, burning him badly.

"Makoto be careful this bagon knows a lot of devastating moves" said Chisa.

"Don't worry Chisa we'll be careful" said Makoto. "Eevee use quick attack" said Makoto as eevee ran towards bagon and hit him with a powerful tackle. Bagon was sent flying towards the wall of the cave.

"Makoto this is your chance, hurry and catch it" said Chisa. Makoto then pulled out a duskball from his pocket.

"Go duskball" said Makoto as he threw the pokeball at the bagon. It shook imas usual and it captured bagon.

"Alright eevee I guess our team is getting stronger and stronger" said Makoto. Eevee nodded happily and got back up on his shoulder.

"Hey Makoto can we leave now, I don't want to be in here any longer" said Chisa.

"Yeah let's go" said Makoto as he picked up the pokeball and the two left the cave.

**Pokémon Center **

Makoto and Chisa finally arrived at the pokémon center to heal bagon and eevee. Makoto let him and the rest of his pokémon out.

"Hey guys this is bagon, a new addition to the team" Makoto told his team. Makoto and Chisa went over to their new favorite resteraunt to get something to eat. Bagon and his team played together while him and Chisa went over to Mallows resteraunt, which was up ahead, to buy something to eat.

"Alola Mallow we're here" said Makoto as he asked in through the front door. They saw Mallow and Komaru talking at one of the tables near the right side of the resteraunt.

"Oh alola guys, I was wondering when you would get here. So did you catch a dragon type" asked Mallow.

"Yeah I caught a bagon at ten carat hill" said Makoto.

"A bagon if you evolve him then he'll become a super cool salamence" said Komaru.

"Yeah then you can fly around in the sky" said Chisa.

"Oh yeah we're starting a betting pool on Masato and Lillie dating by the end of the year" said Mallow.

"I don't think you can since everyone's going to say yes since it's super obvious they are" said Makoto.

"That's what I told her but she said there would be at least one person who says no, which I don't think there will be since everyone's talking about how cute they look together" said Komaru. Everyone laughed and once their food was ready began to eat.

"Hey guys do you think Ash and Lana like each other" asked Chisa.

"That's so obvious" said everyone in the resteraunt, even Mallow's dad said so.

"Yeah you right" said Chisa.

"Hey Makoto are you going to take on the island trial" asked Komaru.

"Well I was going to wait for Ash and Masato, but I feel like I'm ready now so maybe I'll do it today" said Makoto.

"That's good because Kahuna Hala's not busy today so you'll be able to do the challenge without anything distracting you. You'll be able to get your first Z-stone" said Mallow.

"Yeah let's go" said Makoto. They nodded and they all walked over to the Kahuna's house, Mallow leading the way.

**Lillie's House **

Masato and Lillie really enjoyed each other's company. They both loved pokémon, they both liked reading, they both like taking care of pokémon, and they both were taking care of the same pokémon. They were talking about what types of bikes they liked reading and to no one's surprise they liked the exact same books.

"So Masato do you think you'll want to challenge the island Kahuna sometime soon" asked Lillie.

"Yeah I want to get more pokémon though, I also heard he specializes in fighting types so a psychic, flying, or fairy type would be really helpful" said Masato.

"Well I think your hawlucha knows a few flying type moves and there are a few meditite near the pokémon school" said Lillie.

"Really I thought there weren't really that many fighting types here in melemele island" said Masato.

"Well there usually aren't, but for some reason there are a lot more coming here. Some think it's because of the new fighting grounds for pokémon near the beach. Lots of fighting types go there to fight new pokémon and gain experience" said Lillie.

"Wow that's so cool, I never thought pokémon would be able to get here that fast" said Masato.

"Well pokémon manage to find a way almost anywhere they want to. Especially if it's something they love doing" said Lillie.

"Yeah I really want to see that, but I think I want to go catch a meditite" said Masato.

"Well it looks like milotic is tired of the day so we should go ahead and let her rest in her pokeball" said Lillie. Masato returned milotic to her pokeball and the two students then went to go find a meditite.

**Iki Town**

Makoto and the rest arrived to Iki town and looked around for the Kahuna, which was described as a pretty big guy. They saw said man near a fighting stadium at the center of town.

"Um excuse me are you the Kahuna of Melemele island" asked Makoto.

"Ah yes my name is Kahuna Hala, So you came to battle me for a Z-crystal" said Hala. Makoto and the rest were shocked to hear he already knew their reason for being there.

"Wait how did you now why we're here" asked Makoto.

"Well I've been doing this for a long time and I've seen that determined look in your eyes" said Hala.

"So will you accept my challenge" asked Makoto.

"Yes but first you must pass the grand trial in order to prove you are worthy of challenging me" said Hala.

"The grand trial, I thought Makoto fighting you was the island challenge" said Chisa.

"No you see a island captain will give you a Z-ring and sometimes a Z-crystal after the island challenge. A grand trial is battling a totem pokémon for a guaranteed Z-crystal" said Hala.

"A totem pokémon, whats that" asked Komaru.

"A totem pokémon is a pokémon that is two or three times bigger, and powerful, than a average pokémon. They are incredibly hard to beat so you have to be prepared, do you think you can do it" asked Hala.

"Yeah I've been working hard so I could get stronger for this moment and I won't back down. So where do I have to go" asked Makoto.

"I will lead you to the trial site. It is no to far from here so we will make it in no time" said Hala.

**Cave**

The group were outside a cafe that led underground. They couldn't see inside from where they were since it was so dark.

"Here it is Makoto the trial site, where you will fight the totem pokémon gumshoos for the normalium-Z" said Hala.

"Well then let's go, me and my team have been working hard for the trial" said Makoto. The word trial gave him bad thoughts about the class trials from his world. He shook those thoughts out and remembered how everyone was alive and happy again. He and the group made their way down the cave until they made it to a empty area that had some kid of stage in front of it.

"Where are all the pokémon. I thought they'd be here by now" said Komaru.

"Totem pokémon gumshoos you have a trial goer, come grant him his trial" said Hala.

"My name is Makoto Naegi and I'm here to ask you for a pokémon battle" said Makoto. Eevee's ears heard something coming from the cave and immediately jumped of Makoto's shoulder and got into a battle stance. The saw two pokémon standing on the stage and saw a yungops and a gumshoos.

"I thought the totem pokémon would be bigger, but this looks like a normal gumshoos and yungoos" said Chisa.

"These are not the trial pokémon, but they are the allies of the totem pokémon so you will still have to battle them however" said Hala.

"Alright then I'll defeat them with a type advantage, go stufful" said Makoto as he called out the pink bear. Gumshoos used sand attack and sent sand into stufful's eyes, blinding him long enough for yungoos to land a hit in him.

"Stufful use force palm on yungoos" said Makoto as stufful delivered a devastating blow to yungoos, knocking it out instantly. Gumshoos was about to go in for a take down and hit stufful right in the back.

"Stufful let him hit you" said Makoto. Everyone was confused as to why he would do that, except for Hala who understood his strategy completely. Gumshoos went rushing in so he could land a hit in stufful's back.

"Now stufful move to the left and grab him by the fur on his back and throw him into the air" said Makoto. Stufful moves to the left and bit his fur and threw him into the air.

"Whoa how did Makoto know that would work" asked Komaru.

"Well he knew that gumshoos would try to hit him with take down and that gave him the idea to throw him into the air. Gumshoos is completely defenseless in the air" said Hala.

"Now stufful when he comes down hit him with a hammer arm" said Makoto. Stufful then hit gumshoos with a powerful punch, knocking it out.

"Yeah Makoto you did it, ownall thats left is the totem pokémon" said Mallow. Just then there was a rumble coming from a hole on the stage. Out of the hole there was a gumshoos that was twice the size of a regular gumshoos.

"Now that is a totem pokémon" said Hala.

"It's way bigger than the other gumshoos Makoto beat, it won't be easy for him to beat it" said Chisa.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. Him and stufful don't back down from anything" said Mallow. The totem pokémon jumped down and landed on the ground in front of stufful, causing a thud to be heared.

"Okay stufful I know we can do this now use force palm" said Makoto. Stufful went in to attack him with another full force attack, only to be meet with a gumshoos barley flinching from the attack. Gumshoos then

"How did that attack do nothing to gumshoos. Fighting type attacks are super effective against normal types so it should have done a ton of damage" said Komaru.

"It's like I said before a totem pokémon has multiple the strength of a normal pokémon. It isn't like the other gumshoos, it's far stronger" said Hala. Gumshoos then hit stufful with revenge, sending stufful flying into the wall of the cave.

"Stufful are you okay" asked Makoto. Stufful got back up and nodded his head. "Alright then stufful use ice punch and freeze him" said Makoto. Stufful went in and hit gumshoos with a powerful punch coated with ice, but gumshoos just knocked him back with a punch. Stufful couldn't stand on its left leg because it was hurt. Makoto ran over to stufful and layed him down on the ground.

"Stufful it's okay if we don't win. You beat gumshoos and yungoos with almost no issue at all, I'm proud of you stufful" said Makoto. Stufful was moved by Makoto's words of belief, and began to stand up. He let out a cry and he began to glow blue.

"What's going on" asked Chisa.

"Stufful was so motivated to fight for Makoto it's evolving in order to make Makoto happy" said Halal. Stufful was growing until he was bigger than Makoto, and eventually the light faded, and showed a beware standing right in front of them.

"Wow he evolved into beware that's so cool" said Komaru.

"Beware you evolved for me. Thank you beware, now there's no doubt about us winning" said Makoto. Stufful got back up and stood right in front of gumshoos. Gumshoos went to hit him with a hyper fang in hopes of hurting him.

"Beware dodge and use super power" said Makoto. Beware dodged the attack and hit gumshoos with a punch that delivered massive damage, but lowered his attack and defense. "Beware while he's down use ice punch and afterwards use hammer arm" said Makoto. Beware hit him with a powerful frozen punch and knocked him back into the cave of the wall, and afterwards hit him with a powerful punch and knocked him out.

"You did it Makoto. You beat the totem pokémon and proved you are worthy to take the island challenge" said Hala as he walked up to Makoto. Gumshoos got back up and went over to the stage and came back down. He handed Makoto a Z-crystal.

"Woah I got a Z-crystal for beating the totem pokémon. I forgot about that since I had that battle" said Makoto. Makoto smiles brightly and hugged beware, who returned the hug, albeit a little more tightly than Makoto's. He put the Z-crystal on the Z-ring and thanked gumshoos. The group all walked out of the cave and left to go home.

"I'm glad you beat the totem pokémon Makoto. I knew you would win somehow" said Chisa.

"Thanks Chisa I guess I'm officially a pokémon trainer now huh" said Makoto.

"You always were Makoto, you just didn't know it" said Chisa. Makoto smiled and they walked into their house.

"Hi we're home" said Makoto. His mother, father, and Masato were all in the living room watching a show on the tv.

"Hi Makot I'm glad you guys are home" said Celia.

"Hey Masato how'd it go with Lillie" asked Komaru.

"It was really fun. She helped a lot with milotic and even helped me catch a meditite" said Masato.

"Really that's cool. I battled the totem pokémon and got a Z-crystal today" said Makoto.

"What that's so cool, thought there was something about you that was different" said Masato.

"Well I'm glad you passed it. Now all you have to do is battle the island Kahuna and beat him" said Mikoto. Makoto nodded and went to bed since he was tired and it was rather late.

**Hey guys I know it's been a while since I uploaded but I had some stuff with school so I couldn't do much but I have the next chapters for Makoto the SHSL saiyan almost done and I also started writing the Danganronpa Venom crossover. And a question I saw was if eevee was going to evolve and he will, but I will let you all decide what he evolved into. Well that's pretty much it for this chapter till next time as the journey continues.**


End file.
